


First Love

by bealovelylady



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haru being Haru, Haru/Rin/Makoto friendship, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Muscles, Smut, caring bf and bff Haru, fluff all throughout, over-protective older brother Rin, smut starting at chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: It was love at first sight for Gou when Seijuro walked into her coffee shop one day. Tall, handsome, warm and friendly: what more could she ask for?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop AU with Gou and Seijuro and probably a lot of other characters and Haru and Rin are dating and lovey dovey and everyone is lovely dovey. Seriously, so much fluff you might feel sick. But also a lot of smut (probably too much) starting in chapter 4, and maybe it took me way too long to get to the sexy.  
> Also to be noted is that in this Universe, Rin never went to Samezuka after Australia, but to Iwatobi instead and Rin, Haru, Makoto, and Gou all grew up together. 
> 
> Please enjoy this shameless and rampant display of some of my fantasies and Gou is best girl for me and I ship her with Seijuro so bad, UNGH.

The coffee shop was lively and bustling, like it always was at 7 in the morning, teeming with students trying to stave off sleep from late night study sessions by grabbing espressos before early classes, business men needing a sugar fix to deal with the paperwork waiting for them at the office, and professors who would soon be teaching afore-mentioned early classes. 

Gou Matsuoka loved these moments the best: the moments she felt she could barely breathe from rushing to and fro, taking orders and mixing drinks, grabbing pastries from the small display case on the left side of the counter. Exhilaration rushed through her body and it didn't slow down until the coffee shop slowly trickled into a quiet silence, everyone rushing off to their respective destinations for the day. Every day was so fun, and she really was so glad her older brother had always encouraged her in her dream of opening her own coffee shop one day.   
Near the end of the rush, she was standing by the check out counter, taking last minute orders from people in a mighty rush, when he appeared. 

He was tall, towering over most everyone else in the shop, though his posture was meant to reduce some of that shocking difference, a shock of bright red hair atop a very, _very_ handsome face. Gou faltered in her rhythm of greeting customers and rushing orders for a moment, her gaze gliding over and then quickly doing a double take to linger longer on the tall man's sculpted features. She took in a deep inhale of breath, begged her face not to flare the color of her scarlet hair, and painfully forced her eyes back to the person in front of her, ordering a double shot mocha. 

"Of course," she answered, trying to focus only on entering the order into the small iPad in front of her. "Anything else?" she asked, before totaling out the order, waiting for the credit card swipe, handing printed receipt to the customer and telling him he could wait over to the side for his drink. 

She rushed through two more orders, and suddenly, a looming presence was upon her, and oh god, she had nearly forgotten, but his cologne hit her like a ton of bricks and she was once again trying to fight back a blush before moving her gaze, maybe a little too slowly as she drank in the tall drink of water in a track suit standing now directly in front of her, until her eyes met his golden gaze, and she almost swooned. 

"H-hello," she stuttered out, scolding herself for being so painfully obvious, but the man was either used to women fawning over him or completely oblivious to how flustered she was, because he merely tossed her an easy grin as he lifted his gaze up to the menu on the wall behind the flustered coffee shop owner. As his head tilted up, Gou couldn't help but marvel at the straight line of his jawbone, jutting sharply against slightly tanned skin. She took a deep breath through her nose of his delightful smell and bit at her lip to keep from blubbering out something ultra embarrassing. 

The man ordered, keeping his eyes lifted up to the menu - a plain vanilla Frappuccino, no coffee - and Gou thought she would get a reprieve from those gorgeous eyes on her while she typed in his order and printed his receipt, but when she told him he could wait by the side counter for his drink, his gaze moved down and grazed over her face again and she almost shuddered. But he simply nodded, giving another carefree smile, and sauntered off to wait by the bar. Gou was so thankful he was the last customer of the rush, and pushed herself back from the counter, trying to hide behind their tower of syrup bottles, before crumbling down, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, burying her on-fire face in knobby knees, and she exhaled a shaky rush of air. 

_OMG, OMG, OMG!!_ she squealed inside her head. Never ever before had she been caught so off-guard by feelings of attraction, by someone so utterly and undeniably _gorgeous_. She was so shocked she was really unsure what to do with herself - she didn't dare stand up until she was sure the tall man had left, until one of her baristas, her best friend Chigusa, placed a small hand on her shoulder and asked if her stomach hurt, did she need to lay down?

After scolding herself for not getting a name from the delectable man, she asked all of her employees if they knew who he was, had he been there before (Gou already knew the answer; she was in the shop from open until close most days), and her best friend gave her a knowing grin as she shuffled around the shop for the rest of the day, all out of sorts, really just getting in the way with how useless she had become. 

"Chi-chaaan!" Gou whined to her work mate at the end of the day, as Chigusa helped her clean up the shop, take inventory, and eventually lock up. She buried her face in her hands as she pouted. "What am I gonna do? If he comes in again, I'm gonna be a puddle on the floor!"

"There's a mop in the back," her friend grinned at her, joking at Gou's unraveled state, and Gou let out an exasperated sob. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," her best friend assured, but Gou was not quite sure Chi was done poking fun at her sensitive condition.

"Did you even see him?" she bemoaned, trying to keep the stars out of her eyes as she flashed back to the morning. "Did you _smell_ his cologne?!"

Chi's nose wrinkled up in fake disgust, and she shook her head. "So he was tall? He was kinda cute, I guess, but really, why are you so bent out of shape over him? You know nothing about him!"

"Chi-chan!" Gou complained, not even trying _not_ to sound like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum anymore. "I'm sure he's my ideal man! He has to be perfect!"

Chigusa chuckled. "Last night you told me you didn't even know what your type was, let alone your ideal. Gou, you've dated one man!"

Gou cringed back at her short lived "relationship" with a boy in her tenth grade class. "It was one date, not a relationship!"

"Even worse!" Chi blurted out. The girl was still poking fun at Gou. 

"Okay, so I know nothing about men, or relationships, or even what I want in a man, but, _Chi_!" She wrapped her arms around herself and swayed to silent music, half closing her eyes. "I want him to hold me in his arms and carry me everywhere like a princess."

Chi choked on her water and slapped at her knees, doubled over, trying not to spurt water everywhere as she held in her laughter. When she regained her air control, she stood and rolled her eyes at her friend. "So it's the muscle fetish thing again?"

"It's not a fetish!" Gou cried in defense, but they both knew it was. "It's different! I've appreciated many muscles and not cared less about the person they were attached to."

Chi-chan just nodded her head and waved her friend off as she put away the last of the pastries in a box for the two to take home to their roommates and families.

"He's different, Chi!" she yelled after her friend, who was probably not even listening anymore, leaving Gou to pout over her cold cup of Chai tea. 

x

"Onii-chan, listen, listen to me!" she berated the other red-head, stuffing a chocolate chip muffin in his face in an effort to get her brother to pay attention to her. Rin was mumbling to himself while playing some racing video game, his shoulder slamming against the black-haired boy sitting next to him when he lost the race. He threw the controller down in a huff and rolled his head back to look at his younger sister with a look of annoyance. 

"Whaaat, Gou?" he groaned. Haru glanced over at the two of them, a very small bemused smile on his lips, his gaze fond as he watched over his boyfriend's interaction with his younger sibling. 

"Be nice, Rin. Listen to your sister."

Those words from Haru were all it took for him to straighten up, turning towards the bed that Gou sat on, accepting her peace offering muffin. 

"Tell me, then," he huffed, slightly less irritated as he bit into his favorite sweet treat his sister made, as she motioned with the box in her hand towards Haru, who at first declined, but then took an orange cranberry cookie out. 

Gou took out a cheese danish for herself and set the box down, lid closed, beside her on the bed, before turning back to her brother, noting that Haru was also listening, and began, "This morning, at the shop, there was this man. He was so handsome, Rin!"

Rin glanced up at her, moving just his eyes as he took big bites of his muffin, here and there. "Yeah? Did he have nice muscles?" 

Gou smacked her brother's arm, leaving a red hand print against his bare bicep, groaning. "Why does everyone assume-! Ugh!" She rolled her eyes and fell back against the pillows stacked on Rin's bed, chin tucking into her chest. "He had on a track suit; I couldn't really tell," she relented. "But, Rin, really! I've never felt this way! I could barely function all day! I think I'm in love?!" Her last sentence came out as half questioning, half exclamation. 

"A track suit?" Rin perked up, catching interest at the possibility of a new rival. Haru had long ago told him that if Rin wanted to date him, there'd be no more race challenges in the water, so Gou was sure her older brother was positively _itching_ for more competition. "Did he look like a swimmer?"

As if Gou could have had the presence of mind to try to identify the type of sport the tall gem participated in. "I don't know, Rin, maybe he just jogs for fun!" She was exasperated, not getting the reaction she was looking for out of her onii-chan, so she turned to the boyfriend of the aforementioned idiot. "Haru?"

But Haru was probably an even worse person to ask than Rin. He had been absolutely clueless until Rin confessed, tears streaming down his face, and Haru had finally accepted and returned the boy’s feelings after months of pestering and challenging. 

"What did he look like?" Haru offered, seeing that Gou was looking for something, trying to be helpful as best as he could.

Gou closed her eyes, not that she really needed to to remember exactly, before saying, "Tall, almost as tall as Sousuke, maybe even more, fire red hair, gold eyes, bone structure you could cut someone with, _very handsome_ ," she reiterated, lest either of them had missed that part or forgotten.

"Do you know his name?" Haru asked as he glanced at the other boy, silent questions passing between them. 

"No," Gou moaned in regret. "I could barely think."

"You should get his name next time," her brother finally spoke up, licking off the remnants of chocolate off his long fingers, having inhaled the entire muffin, sans paper cup. "He sounds familiar." It was more of a question aimed at Haru than a statement to Gou.

"Yeah?" she sat up quickly, voice hopeful.

Haru nodded to something said telepathically between the two males, and Rin continued, "There was a swim coach at the new swim club; Haru and I saw him one day when we went with Makoto to pick up his siblings from swim lessons. Sounds kinda similar to what you're describing."

"Yeah?" Gou leaned heavily on her folded knees now, excited.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I know nothing else about him, if it's even the same guy."

"Argh!" Gou moaned, falling face first into Rin's comforter. "I really hope he comes back to the coffee shop soon," she sobbed.

x

The next few days at the coffee shop were uneventful, with no new sightings of the handsome mystery man. Gou was beginning to despair that it had been a one time thing, maybe he was from out of town... _Maybe he didn't like her coffee?!_

She was starting to wonder what she would do with this rapidly deflating balloon of her feelings, which just as suddenly had sprung up as it was loosing traction, when the bell over the door to her shop chimed softly and from through her eye lashes, she saw _him_.

He was just as handsome, no, possibly even more handsome today, hair neatly slicked back, his tall frame filling almost the entirety of the door frame as he sauntered in confidently, and _god_ , he wore that blue and purple track suit so well. Gou was overwhelmed for a moment by the sheer force of his presence, feeling her knees start to buckle as her body wished to sink to the floor and become a puddle, but she found her will inside herself and pushed herself up on shaky legs, standing as tall as she could, trying to be _noticeable_.

The tall man's eyes shifted around the shop for a moment, noting how empty it was, before settling at the cash register, on _Gou_. She clenched the counter in nervous excitement and both of them locked eyes, keeping them on each other as the stud walked up to the counter. He flashed a grin at Gou, one that hinted at something a little more than his smile from the other day; at _what_ , though, Gou had no idea. She flashed him one of her best smiles as well, probably also clueing to a little _something more_. 

The man's eyes lingered on Gou a little longer than what could be called a friendly glance, something glittering in his eyes that Gou didn't catch, before glancing quickly up at the menu, and just as swiftly back down at her, ordering the same drink he'd had last time.

Gou nodded ever so slightly, enthralled by his stare, and had to tear her eyes away from his face so she could input his order. In an effort to strike up a conversation (because she wanted to hear so much more of his deep voice), she said, "If you come here more often, soon you'll just be able to order your ‘usual’." It was a hint, a hopeful question, that he should come see her... everyday, if possible, and Gou could tell it was not lost on him when she glanced up through her lashes. "Maybe I'll have to name the drink after you," she added quickly, not more than a mumble, a super embarrassing after thought, and she ducked her head down again to hide her blush.

In an effort to revive her ego from that crushing blow she'd dealt herself, her head shot up and she began, "Wanna add a home baked goodie to yo-", and at the same time, the man was saying, "You're... pretty cute."

The rest of her words fell to silence and it took her almost an eon (or what felt like it) for his words to sink in, their meaning to register, and when they did, her jaw fell slack and her face flared up to match her hair. She tried to hide behind her bangs, her hands covering her mad blush, and the man was looking at her like he was seeing the cutest thing ever, chuckling openly at her embarrassment. "Really cute," he added, as if correcting his earlier statement slightly. 

She tried to regain her composure, failing miserably, and stumbled over some words; she didn't even know what she was trying to say because her mind kept looping over his words, and the look on his face when he'd said them, like a broken record. Even now, he was giving her no reprieve, gazing down at her with those golden eyes, and now she could see the glint in them that she'd missed earlier. 

"N-n-name?" she stuttered out, though she was very sure she'd been trying to ask him if he wanted a pastry, but her mind was in a trance, hyper-focused on his every move, the quirk of his lips, and the shimmer in his eyes. "I'm Gou. No, Matsuoka. Gou, Matsuoka Gou," she blubbered out, her mouth moving without her consent, though she was too drunk on this man in front of her to give any kind of consent to anything. 

He laughed again, deeper this time, coming from deep in his broad chest, and for the first time she noticed how tight his track jacket was on his arms, how wide his shoulders were, how long and thick his legs were. She was basically undressing him with her lusty gaze, no presence of mind at all to realize what she was doing to a man she'd just met, much less a customer. She was done visualizing his clothes falling off by the time he was done laughing, his head rolling back, eyes meeting her again in a flame of yellow fire. 

"I'm so sorry," she began to stutter out, horror descending as the last five minutes of their interaction were illuminated to her by her brain, but he simply shook his head and held out a big, firm hand. 

"Mikoshiba Seijuro." It took her a moment to realize the extended hand was meant for a handshake, and she took his large hand softly in hers, pressing her four fingers to the palm of his hand and thumb to the back of it, as if she was some kind of princess about to curtesy for her knight. She was not given enough time to realize how ridiculous she was being, what kind of fool she must look like, because Mikoshiba- Seijuro- was smiling, chortling a little, a look in his eyes that was practically screaming how adorable he thought she was, and he stroked his thumb softly over her trembling fingers in something akin to a loving touch. The warmth of his hand, how big and soft it was, how much she _liked_ the feel of it, rushed over her with a renewing blush to her cheeks, and he chirped out, "It's nice to meet you, Gou-kun."

She stuttered up at him, about to correct his choice of honorifics, but the words lodged in her throat when her eyes meet his again and she wanted to remember how fondly he was looking at her for all eternity. 

They stood there like that, eyes locked, for a long time, long enough to make all the workers behind the bar glance over at the pair, wondering what was going on. Only Chigusa was grinning in knowing, whispering a soft, " _Ganbare_ " to her best friend. When Gou came back to reality, she realizes she was still holding Seijuro's hand, he was still softly stroking her fingers with his thumb, and her mouth was slightly agape in what was probably a horribly unattractive look. She slammed her mouth shut and swallowed, pulling her hand back while ducking her head down. "What kind of pastry would you like? It's on the house," she offered, not daring to look up again. 

There was silence for a long while, and she worried she'd disgusted him so much that he'd just left her, but when she glanced up, she was met with a majestic view of his profile as he stared inquisitively into the display case of sweets.

"Home baked?" he asked, and she remembered languidly that she'd mentioned that before.

"Yes," she uttered softly, before clearing her throat. "Yeah, I bake everything fresh every morning." 

Suddenly she was thankful for the cooking classes, her will to get up at 4 every morning to bake, her strive to make her little coffee shop home and perfect, because he looked a little in awe and she could drown in that look, and he said, "In that case, I'll have to come more often so I can taste all the treats." She melted, her heart a puddle on the floor, while he turned his head again to look back at her, flashing her a prize-winning grin, and said, "I'll have a chocolate chip cookie for today, thanks."  
She nodded in haste, trying with all her might to not look like a fool again as she rushed to the case to collect his cookie. She found the largest one she’d baked, the one at the bottom of the stack that was still a little warm from the morning, and put it in a small to-go bag. Coming back to the cash register, she totaled up his coffee order (well, with no coffee) and handed him his baked good, trying to still the rush of excitement as his fingers brushed against her hand as he collected his spoils. "Your drink will be ready soon, you can grab it over there," she indicated, though she was sure he probably remembered. 

She was about to let out a breath of relief that now she could hide in the storage closet and do a happy dance where no one could see her, thinking he'd go to turn away from her and wait for his drink, but he lingered and she was forced to swallow her giddy laugh. 

"This is your shop?" he bemused, looking around the place, and she was startled, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"Mmhmm?" she answered, scanning the room quickly with pride.

"What time can you get off work? Maybe leave the closing up to your employees?" 

She was taken aback by the direction this conversation was going in, trying to make it all make sense.

"N-no," she began to stutter out, because she'd never left the coffee shop while it was still open, never not done inventory and closed up herself, even though she trusted all of her employees to do those things just as smoothly without her, when she felt a hand on the small of her back, warm and soft. Her head whipped around, ponytail smacking into her neck at the speed of her movement, and she found her brunette friend standing behind her with that knowing grin that irritated the red-head so much sometimes, and spoke for her. "Gou can leave whenever. Are you free this evening?" 

Was her best friend really asking this man out on a date... for her?! She was reeling in shock and she almost missed the happy response that, Yes, he was free then, and he'd love nothing more than to take this pretty lady ( _Who, me?_ Gou thought) out on a date, if she'd like.

Chi assured him that, Yes, her pretty friend would very much like that, and then the dazed coffee shop owner was left alone at the register, Chi promising to hand-make Mikoshiba's drink for him, and how did 6 o'clock sound in front of the shop?

When Seijuro finally slipped out, drink in hand, a sweet smile and coy grin thrown at Gou as he waltzed out the shop, Gou made a beeline for her friend, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her straight to the small back area hidden behind the shop front. 

" _Chi_!" she burst out when the door shut behind them, not sparing a second, and it was the first time she'd been able to utter a word since the whole date thing was brought up, and she tried to glare at her best friend for deciding things for her, but mostly she was very thankful and so excited, so she was failing miserably. Her anger quickly changed to glee as she shouted out, "Chi-chan, I'm going on a date with that handsome man!!" 

Chigusa laughed and they grabbed each others’ hands, doing a little hop dance together. Gou realized how thankful she was for the girl standing in front of her, and she squeezed and shook her hands, excitement trilling through her whole body.

"Tell me everything! What was it like? I saw you holding his hand; what did he say?"

Gou recounted basically the whole experience, gushing about the softness of his hands and how his thumb felt over the tops of her fingers, how his eyes pierced her soul, how she noticed how built he was underneath the track suit. She blabbered on non-stop for a good twenty minutes, until Chi was laughing and saying, "Okay, _okay_ , we get it!"

Gou turned to go back to the cafe, planning out loud over her shoulder, "I'll help you close up the shop, and then-" but her words are stopped by a forceful yank backwards, and she met her best friend’s firm gaze.

"Excuse you, you're going home now." 

Gou sputtered out rejections, but Chi cut her off. "You'll take a nice shower, put on some make-up, and spend _at least_ an hour picking out your outfit. And do something with your hair! If you show up in a pony, I'm kicking your butt!"

"But it's still so early," Gou began her protests anew, lifting her arm to glance at her wristwatch, and suddenly alarm rang through her body. "It's 2:14, I don't have any time!" 

With a mighty fervor, she yanked off her apron and tossed it onto a chair in the break room, yelling instructions at Chi about closing the shop as if the girl hadn't been helping Gou do it every night for the past two years. 

"Go, go!" she urged the now hot-blooded red-head, practically shoving her out the door, barely giving Gou time to snatch her purse and coat. 

"I'm going!" she yelled as she breezed past the counter and out the door of her shop, and she practically ran the three blocks to Rin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. These chapters are all probably gonna be pretty long because, like, I have no self-control with words, but I hope it's not too wordy and still enjoyable. Please keep reading if you like it and wanna get to the smut! Idk how long this story will be, probably until I run out of fantasies or the story starts to unravel, but I hope you enjoy whatever I churn out. <3
> 
> Also I have not the energy to proofread this so until maybe I find the energy or one of my friends wants to volunteer, I apologize for any spelling errors or other mistakes!!
> 
> EDIT 12/15/17 - realized I’m an idiot and used onee-chan instead of onii-chan -sweats-  
> EDIT 12/27/17 - proofread and fixed formatting.


	2. First Date

Her coffee shop was a two story building, the shop on the first floor, Gou's apartment on the second, but it'd been a month now that she'd been staying at her brother's place because of renovations in the bathroom due to a leaky pipe that’d burst in the middle of the night and soaked into the hardwood in her bedroom. 

When she burst through the door of the small house Rin rented with Haru, two surprised pairs of eyes looked up at her from their position on the couch, where they had apparently been fervently locking lips.

"Ew, gross!" Gou joked as she ran past them, as if the pair was making out on _her_ couch and she was super offended, but she was in too much of a rush to hear her brother's smart-allecky comments and Haru's confusion as to why she was home at this time. "I've got a hot date," was all she yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the guest bedroom she was staying in. She swore she heard a loud thump and if her assumption was correct, it was her brother falling off the couch in shock. 

She began to strip off her clothes, light blue polo and cuffed skinny khakis, grabbing for new undies (her cutest pair) with matching bra as she stripped off the ones she was wearing now, and turned to make a dash butt-naked to the bathroom across the hall. 

She could hear her brother stomping down the hallway towards her room, shouting after her, "Who's taking you on a date? What's his name, who's his family?" 

He slammed his hands against her room's door jamb when he reached it, blocking her exit, holding her unmentionables in front of her chest. "Is it that guy you men- Ew!" Rin's eyes shoot up to the ceiling when he realized she was buck naked, but it was not like he hadn't seen it all before. They’d taken baths together until he left for Australia, and not much had changed since then, Gou lamented sadly in her head, feeling the press of her A-size breasts.

"I don't have time for your over-protective brother crap!" she grunted as she tried to force her way past her brother, ducking under his arm when she gave up on brute strength. Rin may be strong, but he was slower at reacting than Gou was at dodging. She slipped past him easily, feeling a soft breeze on her bare buns as he swung his arm around to try to grab his sister and force her to speak to him. 

Haru, having padded after his boyfriend to watch the sibling drama unfold, just stared at the scene, unaffected by Gou's nakedness. There was never any doubt in Gou's mind that if Haru was not some sort of eunuch, he was definitely gay to his very bones. No amount of her parading around in revealing outfits and skivvies in their younger days in an effort to flirt with her brother's best friend (really just because she desperately wanted Rin to pay more attention to her than out of any sort of romantic feelings for the black haired boy) had ever pulled any sort of reaction out of the boy at all. Makoto, on the hand, had always flushed bright red like a tomato, hiding behind Haru to protect himself from the shamefulness of his friend's younger sister's body.

"Leave your underwear on, at least," Rin yelled after her as she made a quick entrance to the bathroom, locking the door behind her (because anything less and her brother would have barreled in after her, her nakedness be damned), and giggling at her memories and her onii-chan's overreaction. 

It was true that Gou had never been on a date, ever, (that one in high school _did not_ count), but her brother had always stood in the way of any potential suitors or nights out with unknown boys. And so, as he banged on the door, rattling the handle, demanding answers to question after question, she ignored him, because there was no way on God's green earth that she would let her brother get in the way of this date. 

By the time she had showered, taking care to shave every inch of her legs and armpits twice, and donned her matching panty set, wrapping her hair in her towel, her brother had given up on yelling at her through the door. When she unlocked the door and opened it, however, letting steam roll out like a blanket, she noticed he had not given up entirely, as he sat stubbornly, crosslegged in front of the bathroom. Haru had retreated back to the living room or kitchen, out of sight, probably having had his fill of Rin's obnoxious behavior. 

She stepped over the older sibling’s folded legs, prancing on tip toes back to her bedroom. Her brother, having already seen it all earlier, followed, and she left the door open so he could enter and spread his long body over her fluffy comforter. She knew it was better to answer him and try to placate and soothe his feelings than to ignore him and try to get out alone; she wanted nothing more than to do the latter, but her stubborn brother would follow her all the way back to the coffee shop and interrogate her date instead, surely ruining any chance Gou might have with Seijuro ever again. She wondered for a brief moment what that kind of man saw in her anyways, for him to ask her out on a date at the second meeting, pondering if perhaps he was a player.

"Is it with that man you told us about the other night?" Rin asked after settling into her bed, looking ready for a long heart-to-heart interview with his sis. 

"Mmhmm," Gou hummed as she flitted around her room, trying to piece together some kind of outfit: nothing too casual, but not too fancy either. She didn't wanna come off as not caring, but also not too eager. Would they have sex tonight? She almost bowled over at the mere thought, waving her hand in front of her face to fan away her blush; there was no way that was happening, not with her virgin self. And if they did get to second base by some kind of divine miracle, she was wearing a cute push-up bra. 

"So you got his name, I hope?" to which Gou nodded in affirmation.

"Mikoshiba Seijuro," she spoke out, loving the way the name moved around her mouth and rolled off her tongue like smooth velvet.

"Ugh, he sounds pretentious."

"Rin!" the younger sibling shouted, lopping a pillow from her floor square at his face. He caught it, preventing serious injury to his award winning face (hah!). "I think his name is really nice. And royal," she added, remembering how he'd held her hand, now wondering how fast she would have combusted if he'd graced her digits with his lips. She licked her lips absentmindedly at the thought of those plump things pressing against hers, noting to herself that it would be really nice to at least get to first base with the tall stud. 

Rin scoffed and peppered her with another barrage of questions: about his occupation, his job, any annoying or untrustworthy siblings, on and on. Gou answered each question with an eye roll as she finally picked out an outfit and accessories, glancing at her watch to note that she still had an hour left. 

She heeded her best friend’s warning and let her naturally wavy hair cascade over her shoulders, opting for a floral headband to match her creamy white top and her pink, blue, and purple chiffon high-waisted skirt. She'd added a gold belt around her waist and a gold necklace her mother had gifted her with on her 18th birthday. Pulling out her small make-up bag with the bare essentials, she began to powder her face and line her lids, curling lashes and applying mascara while her brother watched with disinterest, scrolling on his phone, probably trying to Facebook-stalk her date. 

When she was done, she stood and spritzed her whole body with her best perfume, Rin groaning at the strong scent filling the room, and waltzed out to go find shoes. She still had some time; it would only take her ten minutes to walk back to the cafe, but she'd rather not stay any longer in case her brother changed his mind and decided to tag along, dragging poor Haru behind in an attempt at a double date. 

"You smell too sweet," he commented as he looked her over while she slipped on her cream half inch heels; she knew better than to believe he was trying to insult her. "You look way too beautiful," he added, fully believing that that was a bad thing. 

Haru moved around his bulky other half's body to take Gou's hand and look her over with brotherly affection, though his face revealed none of that. "You look really nice, Gou. I'm sure he'll be floored."

Gou blushed, more from the mention of Seijuro's reaction than Haru's compliment, and she nodded her thanks, chewing at her glossed lip. "I'm off, then," she said softly, mostly to Haru, though Rin heard it too.

"Bring him back here tonight so I can size him up," her demanding brother shouted after her as she made her way to the street, and she just waved a small hand over her shoulder to show she had heard him, not giving or denying consent.

x

It was 5:41 and the coffee shop was teeming with last-minute customers trying to get coffee orders in, so Gou decided it would be best to wait outside for her date to arrive. There was a small bench outside the shop that Gou had placed there in honor of her deceased father, and she sat down on it, neatly arranging her skirt, fingering at the gold plaque in the middle of the bench seat with "Matsuoka Toraichi" etched on it in elegant script. She was tracing each letter mindlessly, over and over, as she stared out into the street, trying not to fidget and show how anxious and excited she was for the date.

Mikoshiba Seijuro arrived at exactly 5:45, like any perfect gentleman should. The first words out of his mouth were, "Man, I was so sure I was gonna be here first and we could have a cute, "Did you wait long?" moment." 

Gou's gaze shot up at him, having gotten lost in her daydreams, and was greeted with an overpoweringly sweet smile and Seijuro's handsome face. 

"Hey, there," he said, sounding positively like a male vixen come to tempt her to many filthy deeds. Gou swallowed a gasp as she looked the tall man over, trying not to make it obvious that she was trying to ravish him with her eyes. 

He was dressed very stylishly, and Gou noted once again how well his pants fit his very toned legs, how his pecs stretched the cotton of his t-shirt just a little, how she could see his biceps and triceps move against the sleeves of his light tan and navy jacket as he put his hand out to help her up from the bench. She noted to herself that she'd caught herself a real hunk of a man as she took his warm hand once again, standing up, and wishing she could just hold on to his fingers for the rest of their date. But she was far too self-conscious and far too shy to make the first move like that, so she let go and patted her skirt down to remove any debris, though she was sure there was none since she personally cleaned off the bench every morning before the shop opened. 

"You look beautiful," Seijuro commented, eyes sparkling a bit. His hand reached out to her face and fingered one of her loose curls. 

She was so shocked at both the compliment and the action that all she could utter was an, "Uh," turning her face away and hiding behind a hand, hoping he didn't see her bright blushing cheeks and face-cracking smile.

He chuckled softly and then asked, "You hungry?"

She took a moment to compose her features and herself before turning back to face him and nodding. "Starved."

"Good," he replied with a satisfied grin, turning on his heel and poking out his elbow in a sign that she could loop her arm through his. She did so, building up just enough confidence to place a hand against his bicep and give the muscle a soft squeeze; she hoped it came across as a sign that she was ready to go, not the obvious, "I'm already feeling you up five minutes into our date" that it actually was. He simply smirked, which she caught out of the corner of her eye, and they began walking, Gou letting Seijuro lead the way. 

He told her all about the restaurant he was taking her to that a former schoolmate of his worked at while she marveled at how tall he really was. She hadn't fully realized how towering his frame was until now, when she was walking right beside him, sweaty hand resting in the crook of his elbow against soft fabric. The top of her head came right to the tip of his shoulder, and quietly she bemoaned that it was the perfect height for her to rest her cheek against one of his pectorals. Also the perfect height for draping long arms over slender shoulders, just right for leaning down and standing on tippy toes for kisses, and a few other things she dared not mention. 

Seijuro talked a lot, but Gou really didn't mind at all. She was far too nervous to try to have to think up conversation topics on her own, and the rumble in his voice was very, very pleasant to her senses. She stared up at his jawbone, his smooth, round lips, loving the view she was getting of this angle of his face. She caught glimpses of white, perfectly aligned teeth when he laughed, the vibrations rolling through his whole body and echoing down her skin. She had to pinch herself several times to make sure she wasn't actually dreaming all of this up, but no, he was very much real, and very much a gentleman, and very much _her type_ , she was beginning to realize. Or maybe her type was simply just Mikoshiba Seijuro. 

They arrived at the restaurant he'd mentioned almost too soon, because she hadn't gotten even the slightest amount of enough time to stare at the move of the muscles in his jaw and his strong, thick neck. The exterior was very fancy, wooden lattices with crawling ivy and roses decorating around two beautiful mahogany double doors, and the interior was no less, richly decorated with wood furniture and dark satins, the smell of basil and cilantro hanging in the air. Soft music played over hidden speakers, something classical, and there was a soft din of silverware clinking softly against china and murmuring voices. 

Suddenly, Gou felt very underdressed, but she soon reassured herself that she was fine, noting that Seijuro and most of the other patrons were dressed similarly to her. As they waited for a hostess to appear to seat them, Seijuro placed a warm hand over the one Gou still hand nestled in his elbow, and he glanced down at her with a heart-stopping smile. She sucked in some air to ensure she was still breathing and smiled shyly back up at him. She was about to get lost in his gold eyes when a pretty young girl, probably still in high school, appeared and greeted them, asking for a name before leading them to their reserved table. Gou glanced around as they walked, letting Seijuro lead her, nearly bumping into his large, solid frame when he stopped to pull out her chair for her. She cleared her throat nervously and sat, trying to be graceful (and probably failing a lot), nodding her thanks to him as he sat opposite her, not able to work her throat enough to form words. 

Their waiter came by soon, and apparently this was the friend Seijuro had mentioned, because they greeted each other warmly, though the smaller, grey-haired boy seemed a little shy, and Seijuro turned to me for introductions.

"Ai, this is the girl from the coffee shop you told me about, Gou. Gou, Ai."

When the boy named Ai swiveled his head towards her, and she felt a faint flash of recognition, mostly because of the mole doting just below his right eye. 

"Ah!" the boy noted as he obviously recognized her, "I love your little shop!" His grin was wobbly in nervousness and she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad. It's really nice to hear as the owner." Then, as a shy after-thought, "Thanks for sending Mikoshiba-san my way."

Ai grinned wider, turning back to Seijuro to wink, a little shocking given his earlier fidgety behavior, and handed off a wine list to the other male. "Let me know what you want and I'll be back in a bit with some bread."

Gou was blushing at the last comment she made; it had slipped out before she could really think, but Seijuro was just smiling like always, acting like he wasn't bothered by what she'd said. Of course not, he was way too cool to be affected by her terrible, clueless flirting.

"Do you drink, Gou?" he asked. "You're old enough, right?" he joked at an effort to liven her spirits (wow, he was really good at reading her), and she gave a small laugh. 

"Yeah, I'm 23. And I prefer dry, white wines." She attempted at a sly wink and probably looked like a moron, because he let out one of his belly laughs, though quieted down to match the volume of the room, and gave her a perfect wink back, as if showing her how it was done. She felt her cheeks burn, but she refused to look away from his eyes in a silent match of strength, and she realized she was very much like her brother in this regard. 

"How old are you?" she asked when she was sure she couldn’t keep up with Seijuro's overpowering gaze any longer. 

"25. I'll be 26 soon."

Gou nodded; not a terrible age difference. She was very much okay with an older man sweeping her off her feet. 

"And what do you do for a living?" She hoped she didn't sound like an interrogator; she wasn't asking for her brother, she really wanted to know more about this man in front of her. 

Ai came back and Seijuro ordered two glasses of wine for them, Sauvignon Blanc for her and a red moscato for him. Sweet tooth, she noted, though she had deduced as much from his coffee shop orders. When Ai departed, leaving behind a basket of warm rolls and taking the wine menu back with him, Seijuro turned back to gaze at his date and replied. "I'm a children's swim coach at the local swimming club."

Rin would be delighted to hear that. "We have something in common, then. I was the manager of my high school's swim club."

His eyebrows moved up a notch and he smiled, "Oh, yeah? I bet you were a great manager. What high school?"

The way he just dropped that compliment (she was pretty sure it was one) in there and smoothly moved on gave her warm fuzzies in her stomach. "Iwatobi," she breathed out, and he nodded in recognition. 

"I wonder if we ever saw each other in passing at tournaments," he wondered aloud.

 _I'm sure I would have remembered seeing someone as fit and handsome as you,_ she wanted to say, but she bit it back, not brave enough to utter something so outright flirtatious. Instead she just commented, "I wonder."

"I feel like I would have remembered someone as small and cute as you, though," he grinned, as if he was reading her mind and turning her compliments back on herself. 

She was getting really warm around her collar, but Seijuro wasn't about to let up anytime soon, as he reached across the table and gently grasped her tiny hand in his. She gasped softly at the overwhelming sensations as he rubbed soft circles into the skin above her thumb. She bit at her lip and looked up at him through hooded eyes, not at all thinking how sexual this look must seem to the man across from her. His grin got a little wider, faint glimpses of pearly whites peeking through soft, malleable lips, and she was at a loss for words at the beauty radiating in front of her. 

"God, you're handsome," she mumbled out, a little too loud, not even realizing she was actually speaking, but as soon he reacted, a low, sensual chuckle filling the electrically charged air around them, she realized with great horror what she'd done, but it was too late. His fingers moved off her hand and intertwined between her own, his hand giving hers a small squeeze, his touch saying a lot of things Gou wasn't sure her heart could handle. 

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered softly, seductively, and forget stopping at second base; Gou was ready to rip off her clothes and let this man take her all the way to paradise. "Also, you should call me Seijuro," he said after a moment of silence, a small wink thrown at her, then he languidly uttered, "Gou-kun."

A shiver of pure ecstasy ran down her spine at the way he said her name and she had to stifle a moan. Oh my god, what was happening to her? She was simply melting underneath this man's heated gaze. She cleared her throat, trying to desperately to cling to her sanity, and she said, "You should really stop that for now."

It could have come off as rejection to his advances or disgust, but Seijuro, who read her like an open book, could see just what effect his words were having on her, so he smiled sweetly and sat back, pulling his hand ever so slowly away from hers. She pulled her hand back, letting it rest in her lap, fidgeting nervous fingers as she felt the loss of his warmth. 

Dinner went smoothly, all the food was so delicious, and Seijuro for the most part behaved like a gentleman, his smiles the only thing betraying his flirtatious nature. Gou thought, by the time the check was given to him, that she was over the strong effect he had over her, but as soon as they stood and he placed a hand against the small of her back to lead her out, she realized, oh no, she was still very much under his spell. 

The night air was cooler, giving her heated skin a reprieve, and Seijuro moved his hand from the small of her back to around her side, resting comfortingly against her hip. The graze of his fingers sent shivers down her back, skin raising in goosebumps, but she loved how well she fit in his arm like that, how strong but gentle his hold on her was. She shivered, more from his contact against her skin, but Seijuro, ever the gentleman, asked if she was cold and offered his jacket.

She was still pretty toasty from the restaurant, but she was not about to say no to this opportunity. He gracefully removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, hand sneaking back around her hips as soon as he was done, and she leaned her nose down to take a good whiff of his scent wafting up from the jacket hanging off her small frame. His cologne smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, maybe a little bit like a bakery around Christmas time, but there was a very manly undertone that made her shudder in delight, the scent pricking at her smell receptors. 

Seijuro offered a walk in the park near the restaurant and she quickly agreed, neither of them wanting the date to end yet. There was a small crepe stand at the entrance to the park and Seijuro ordered her a banana Nutella one, which she munched on happily as they strolled around the park, lit only by lamp posts erected every 25 feet or so. Gou could feel the man's gaze on her from above as she tried to eat her dessert without making a huge fool of herself, offering him bites of banana and chocolate hazelnut spread, held up temptingly towards him on a plastic fork. The first few times, Seijuro said it was all right, the treat was for her, but the third time he quickly leaned down towards her, stuffing enticing lips around the white silverware, his eyes never leaving hers as he licked some extra Nutella from the fork. 

She bit her lips as she watched him, his sensualities from dinner rising again to the surface, and when he was done, she quickly stuffed the fork into another banana, shifting her gaze down as she focused everything on the sweet in her hands. The tips of her ears burned and she felt him shift again towards her, something moist and unbelievably soft pressing sweetly against the peak of her ear. She moaned softly at the very pleasant sensation as Seijuro's lips moved away from the hull of her ear. His warmth did not dissipate, though; he was still leaning very close to her, almost as if asking for permission to give more soft kisses. She turned her head slightly, more towards him, granting him the right to do what he wanted, and his lips alighted on her skin once more, trailing soft, sweet kisses from her ear to her cheek to just at the corner of her mouth, and by this point, Gou had turned fully to face him, dessert forgotten as his eyes locked on hers, sparking with a fire of desire. Only their breath was exchanged for a dense, silent moment, until her eyes shifted down towards his lips, which were turning slightly rosy from the kisses, a soft sheen on them from, she assumed, when he'd licked his lips earlier.   
The movement of her eyes stirred him up, and he leaned towards her more, free hand coming up to cup her chin, tilt her face up towards him, and plump, round lips caressed hers softly. 

"Mmm," she hummed against him; his kiss felt so damn good. 

Apparently, he agreed with her sentiments, because soon he was coming back for more, kissing her with barely tamed yearning. More moans escaped from her and she lost herself in the moment, everything around her fading away. She reached up a hand, first fingertips grazing against firm skin, then her palm coming up to rest on Seijuro's cheek. The combination of sensations from his lips, his skin, and the hand he still had on her hips, supporting her, was becoming a whole lot for her to handle, and she wished that Seijuro would just whisk her away to his home, to his bed; her virgin brain was overloading. 

Voices began to reach her ears and Seijuro pulled away from her, all too soon, though they had been kissing for a long time, and his smile said so many things, her heart overflowing with emotion. 

"I've been wanting to do that since the beginning of our date," he breathed out, his voice betraying that he was just as riled up as her. When the voices that had stopped them came closer, he pulled back a little, reluctantly, and said, "I guess I should take you home."

"Ah," she responded, because that's all she could manage, feeling disappointed that it had to end. It took her a few moments for his words to really sink in, and a hand shot up, gripping a thick arm, halting the man's movements. "My brother!" she gasped out, Seijuro looking confused. "My brother wants to meet you, but if he does, he'll just barrage you with questions and challenge you to races and-"

Seijuro cut her off with a chuckle. "An over-protective brother, huh?"

Gou rolled her eyes, not able to keep the derision out of her voice as she said, "That's putting it mildly."

"I know all about how siblings can be. I'm actually a little scared to let you meet my brother too," he replied with a hearty laugh. "But I'll walk you home. I'll look worse if I leave you to fend for yourself and hide from your brother."

She couldn't argue with his logic, though she very much wanted to offer the option of him just taking her home, but she knew what kind of backlash that would receive from Rin, and despite her ragging hormones, she was sure she still wasn't mentally ready for anything sexual (though Seijuro's words and actions had been very borderline all night).

The walk home was silent, Gou enjoying just spending a little more time with Seijuro's arm wrapped around her, not quite ready to give him jacket back, though she was sure he was cold in his thin shirt (if she glanced up, she could see his nipples were slightly hard, though that could have been from their earlier activities just as much as the cold air). It was a shame it was too dark too see the outline of Seijuro's muscles through his t-shirt, but she was more than happy to feel them around her instead. She wondered what a hug from him would feel like, and by the time she was done imagining it, they had arrived at her brother's doorstep.

"Oh, this is me," she said, disappointed that it was all coming to an end.

"Nice house," he commented.

"It's my brother's." She left out Haru, wondering how Seijuro would react to that news (open gay relationships were very uncommon, even in this day and age). He was so kind and accepting, she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, though.

As if he could sense their return or, more likely, had been hiding in wait for it, Rin yanked open the front door and announced, "'Bout time!"

Gou rolled her eyes and groaned, reluctantly leaving Seijuro's embrace. 

"Seijuro-san, this is my brother, Rin."

Seijuro flashed a good-natured smile at the other boy, who was not even attempting to hide the sizing up he was doing. 

"He walked me home," she added, very obvious, but hinting at Rin that he should be nice, Seijuro was a gentleman. Rin didn't catch her drift, however, or simply ignored it, because he just glanced down at the tall boy's extended hand, keeping his arms crossed in some kind of alpha male display. Gou groaned again and rolled her eyes. 

"Behave, Rin!" she finally berated, having had enough. 

Begrudgingly, her onii-chan shook her date's hand, though she was sure they were having some kind of squeeze-off as a trade off for an arm wrestling match. 

"It's nice to meet you, Matsuoka-kun," Seijuro offered, his smile showing no signs that he acknowledged the slight he'd just thrown at Rin by assuming he was younger. Rin bristled at the honorific, and it was only when Haru walked up behind, most likely placing a calming hand against the volatile boy's back, that he simmered down a little. 

"Yeah, same," he muttered, probably as nice as he could be to a possible suitor of his sister's, and then to Gou, "Come inside; it's late."

It was true that Gou had a normally early bed time, since she woke up early for the shop, but she didn't appreciate the tone he was using to imply that he was somehow in control of her social life and sleeping schedule.

Before she could tell her older brother off, Haru whispered that Rin should come inside, and the two turned away, one of them thinking his sister would follow right behind him.

She turned back to Seijuro, smiling apologetically. "I had a really nice time," she told him genuinely, and she pulled off his jacket, folding it in half and returning it to her handsome date. "Maybe we could do it again, soon," she mumbled at the ground.

"Yeah," Seijuro offered, and she could hear the smile in his voice, echoing her sentiments about the evening.

"Good night," she gave her parting greeting, giving one glance at his face before turning away, wishing she could have gotten one more goodbye kiss, but she wasn't about to give her brother more ammo against this boy she was really starting to fall for. 

Her heart began to sink when fingers grabbed around her wrist, yanking her backwards, into a strong, warm chest, her hand splaying out over built muscle to catch herself, and Seijuro roughly tipped her chin up and gave her a short but utterly breathtaking kiss, sucking hungrily at her bottom lip as he pulled away. 

"Good night," he whispered, slipping something in her hand before she turned and bolted to the front door, a flush she couldn't even dream to hide flaring up her whole face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WheW! Again, apologies, apologies, no proof-reader, no self-control, ect GOMEN
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it ;)
> 
> EDIT 12/27/17 - proofread and edited formatting.


	3. First Contact

As soon as the door shut behind her, she sunk to the floor against it, all the energy draining out of her. She clenched her fists to her chest, trying to not release her joy in an excited screech, and felt a crumple against her palm. Remembering vaguely that Seijuro had pushed something into her hand before parting from her, she unfolded her fingers and looked down- a small piece of white paper stuck in the creases of her palm, wrinkled. She carefully smoothed it out, a cell phone number and Line address written neatly on the small rectangle of paper. She nearly yelped, rummaging around her purse for her cell phone, realizing she hadn't checked it all night, seeing multiple texts from her bestie, asking how it went and was she still alive. She chuckled; she'd call her friend as soon as she could move herself to her bedroom, instead going to her contacts and thumbing in the precious contact info of the handsome stud who'd walked her home.

A presence loomed above her, hand reaching down, and she was about to push the hand away, thinking it was her brother, but realizing the small hand belonged to Haru instead. She gratefully accepted his help to get back on weak legs, and he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Did you have fun?" he asked softly, and she wanted to sob, wondering how her brother had ended up dating such an angel. 

"Thanks, Haru. I did." 

They smiled at each other and he squeezed her hand for a moment. 

"Good. Now go to your room before your brother recovers his senses and starts interrogating you again." The mild-mannered boy rolled his eyes a little and Gou chuckled, grateful for the advice.

"Thanks for curbing him earlier," she whispered, thankful for her bond with Haru, padding off as silently as possible to her bedroom. She could hear Haru moving back to the kitchen and an exchange of words between the two males before closing and locking her bedroom door. She really loved her brother and was very glad that he and Haru were so happy together, but she really wished that that would have meant Rin would ease off on her, letting her too find happiness. No such luck, she bemoaned to herself. 

She scrolled down to find her friend's contact info, tapping the small phone icon to call her up. The conversation lasted almost an hour; there was lots of squealing and gasping involved, and when Chigusa finally said goodnight, she wished Gou a happy relationship. 

Now utterly drained, noting it was edging on ten o'clock, she lay back against her pillows, thankful she'd stripped and changed to jammies while talking to Chi. She rolled over to her side, pulled one of her longest, fattest pillows to her chest, hugging it tight, and she fell asleep like that, pretending the pillow was the warm body of a certain tall gentleman.

x

The first day after their hot date, Gou had pulled out her phone non-stop at every opportunity, penning many greetings to the man, but each one she had erased, saying it was too soon, she would come off too desperate, maybe he was really busy and it would come at a really inopportune time... until finally, on the second day, the non-contact was too much to bear and she'd sent him a simple message a little after closing hours.

_Hello :) I had a really great time last night._

His response was almost instant, which thrilled her to no end, causing Chi to come over and poke her in the ribs teasingly as she blushed to her ears. 

_It's good to hear from you finally ;) You had me worried that I'd dreamed the whole thing up._

Oh, her face was so on fire, and she ran to hide in the back room as Chi was changing out some of the decor for more fall oriented items in the shop front. She didn't have a chance to reply before another message came.

_I wish I could see your face right now. You're so cute when you blush._

Ahh, she could strangle him for knowing exactly what her reaction was. He was so infuriatingly charming. Hoping to be half as charming, she wrote back,

_If you wanna see my face, you should come by the cafe tomorrow._

A quick response again (Gou wondered if he was also huddled over his phone like she was; the thought sent her heart in a tizzy.)

_When's your break tomorrow? We can have some coffee together._

_Oh, you drink coffee now?_ Her sarcasm was used to try to hide her embarrassment. _The shop is pretty empty around 3._

She could almost hear the chuckle in his response. _I'll be there then. You know what I like._

 _I'll have it waiting for you._ And she let out a squeal at the thought of another date. 

x

Hours dragged by slowly, Gou wishing and praying that 3 o'clock would roll around sooner, and after the lunch rush, she was practically itching with impatience, jumping like a cricket to and fro, until Chi had had enough and told her to _go sit down_. 

At close to 2:50, she began prepping a large vanilla frap and an iced coffee for her, and when she was finished, she sat back down, her eyes glued to her wrist watch. 2:59. 

Finally, the secondhand on her watch clicked to 3 and, as if to announce the time, the bell above the door chimed. Gou flew to her feet, eyes darting quickly to the front door, and there he stood, bathed in sunlight, his hair still wet from a shower, the pool? She didn't know, but she didn't realize how much she'd missed seeing his face, his smile that lit up when he spotted her, or his voice when he called out a greeting to her, until that moment. Most of the staff had either left after their shifts or gone in the back for a break; Chi was the only one still out behind the counter. When she glanced up and saw who was here, she turned quickly on her heel, throwing a wink and kiss to Gou, and made a bee line to the back room to join the other baristas. 

Gou rushed over to grab the two drinks, nearly tumbling over her feet in her rush, and she rounded the corner of the bar, holding his drink out for him to take. Warm fingers wrapped around her hand and the drink for a breathless moment, and their eyes met. 

"It's good to see you again," he said, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, and she wanted so much to taste those lips again, even if for a second. "You look good even in your work uniform and apron."

Realizing with a blush that she was still sporting the faded blue apron with the shop's logo and her name badge, she tore it off, nearly spilling her coffee in her haste, tossing it over the counter and hoping it landed somewhere that was not the floor. Her gaze flew back to Seijuro's and she mustered up the courage to say, "You look really good in track suits, too."

He grinned. "I guess we were destined to be, then." 

Gou sputtered at the remark, but now Seijuro had her hand in his and he was leading her to a secluded table in a corner of her shop, away from peeping eyes, staring from around the back room door. 

"How was work?" she asked once they were seated, words coming out in a rush. She took a sip of ice coffee to calm herself, give her time to breathe, and cool her heated cheeks.

"Same as always. Lots of kiddos, no drownings." 

She laughed, maybe a little too loud, at his joke. 

"I've got a few more classes later."

"Hmm," she replied simply with a smile. She watched in a daze as he took a sip of his drink, watched in amazement at how his throat worked, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Busy here?"

His words took a moment to register and she pulled her eyes off his throat and back to his face. 

"Always. Which is good." Her eyes searched his face, trying to memorize every line and angle. "Are you hungry? I could grab you a muffin or pastry."

"Home baked?" he asked, though he probably already knew the answer, and she replied, "Always," with a satisfied smile.

"Surprise me," he winked, and she was off like a rocket, trying to find her biggest cream cheese muffin. She waddled back to him, a muffin in each hand, and he promised he'd pay her back before he left. 

"Oh, no, it's fine!" she tried to protest, since she had been the one to invite him, but he simply shook his head, no room for arguments, and she accepted his promise with a smile.

He told her about some of the kids in his classes, two of them being Makoto's younger siblings, which she pointed out to him and he asked her how she knew Makoto. That moved the conversation to her high school days, admitting with embarrassment that she'd been a manager for three years while being unable to swim. He offered her free lessons and she agreed only on the assurance that it would be after hours and that he wouldn't laugh at her. 

The time flew by, and before she knew it, the after class and work rush would be starting soon, and Seijuro had to bid her farewell to go teach more little ones. He left with promises of contacting her tonight and compliments to his drink and muffin, handing her cash for aforementioned treats before waving her goodbye.

A look down at her hand told her he'd overpaid, probably wanting to pay for her drink and muffin as well. She blushed and wondered what she'd done that was so good in her previous life to warrant her such a good man in this one.

x

Two weeks passed, Seijuro visiting the shop as often as he could and texting her every day, and Gou got word that the remodeling of her apartment above the shop was finally finished. This inspired an idea in her and she quickly pulled out her phone.

 _Interested in an at-home movie? My place is finished and I'd love to show you around my apartment._

She knew Seijuro would be able to read between the lines and figure out her true motivations, but she was just happy for the chance at another date. Coffee shop dates and late night walks in the park had definitely become not enough for her. She was craving way more body contact with that man than any true lady would ever admit to. 

His response came swiftly as ever. _You know I'd never say no to that ;)_

The winky face told her all she needed to know: he had understood her underlying message and was feeling very much the same. She put her hands over her face to hide her giant smile and replied back, 

_How about tomorrow night at 8?_

His reply left no room for doubt about what they were both itching for. _I'll pack an extra pair of undies._

x

The next night, a Saturday, was very busy. Folks streamed in to buy pastries and treats for the holiday the next day. To allow for Gou and the staff some rest, her and Chi had decided early on to close up the shop on days like tomorrow, big holidays. It was another reason why she'd planned her date tonight, her eagerness not the only factor. 

Customers streamed in until the very last minute, picking up orders and buying coffees, and Chi told her at 6 that she would lock up for her. She thanked her friend and her other staff a billion times with bows and promises of good Christmas bonuses before bounding out the door, taking the steps outside up to her second floor apartment two at a time. 

She'd spent all last night cleaning every inch of her small space, washing throw blankets and sheets. As she discarded work clothes, she pranced around lighting every candle she owned, hoping to get her room smelling like vanilla and apple pie. She took her time in the shower, washing and rewashing every inch of skin, not wanting to leave a bad taste behind in Seijuro's mouth from body kisses, and shaved legs and armpits until she was baby smooth everywhere. 

After the shower, she lotioned her skin generously with the fancy stuff her mom always bought her, and went to go find the bag with her new lingerie she'd purchased the other day. 

A soft pink and lacey push-up bra and matching panty set were donned in an effort to make her body somewhat sexually appealing to one of the sexiest beings alive, and she pulled on a very soft knit baggy sweater and a pair of floral print shorts; a look that said, I wanna be comfortable for a movie night and cuddle session, but also showed that she cared about impressing her date with a nice outfit. She opted for hair down again, thinking maybe Seijuro liked her hair like that since he'd touched her locks on their first date, and applied a small amount of gloss and mascara. 

She had just finished making sure all of her throw blankets were neatly folded on the back of her couch when there was a small, rhythmic knock at her door. Her heart thumped and flipped in her chest when she went to go answer it. 

"Hi!" she greeted, excitement trilling in her voice. Seijuro stood on the other side, smiling down at her, appraising her look. 

"Hello, yourself, beautiful." 

Gou had become a little more used to his easy flirtations, but what she saw in his hands made her blush. A large bouquet of easily two dozen pale pink roses lay cradled in two strong arms, and she gasped, her eyes going very round. 

"Ah," she heard Seijuro whisper in satisfaction.

"Uh, come in!" she practically shouted in embarrassment at making him stand outside for so long as she'd gawked at the flowers, pulling the door wide so he could enter. She noted how he ducked his head ever so slightly to make it through her door way and she marveled again at how tall he was. "Umm, I'll grab a vase!" she added, flustered as she closed and locked her door (more out of habit than any kind of implication). 

Luckily, she found a large glass pitcher in the back of one of her cabinets that she prayed would fit all of the roses (yes, there were indeed 24 roses there), and she set to work filling the container and arranging the roses in them as best she could; she was no florist. 

Seijuro's footsteps wandered around her apartment after she invited him to look around or have a seat, asking over her shoulder if he was thirsty. 

"I've got tea and some juice in the fridge, help yourself," she offered, her hands deep inside the bouquet of flowers. 

After a few minutes, she heard Seijuro shuffle into the small, open kitchen, rummaging around in her fridge and pulling out a bottle of green tea. She was mostly completely absorbed in the task of rearranging the huge bulk of flowers, trying not to get pricked in the process on the thorns; she didn't notice the silence and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

A kiss to the top of her head and hot breath against her scalp relaxed her after her fright. 

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, they're beautiful!"

Another kiss, and then a breathy reply, "Not half as pretty as you." 

Her skin warmed at the compliment and she finished the rose arrangement, drying off her hands on a nearby hand towel.

Seijuro hugged her tighter, leaning down to place another kiss on the top of her head before carefully spinning her around so she was facing his broad chest. Her arms wrapped easily around his large frame; he was so thickly built that her fingers barely touched each other on his back, and he pulled her up for a sensual kiss; at first just lips, then quickly adding tongue and soft nips with teeth, faces angling for deeper kisses. 

Her toes were straining from standing up on them for too long by the time the kiss was over, rough tongue licking over Gou's swollen lips before parting. His hand brushed at her face, pushing aside some stray locks, fingering her deep red hair. 

"I really love when you wear your hair down," confirming her deductions had been on point. "I love kissing you and hugging you too. I love spending time with you."

She was nodding to show she felt the same as he spoke, his eyes moving to the counter behind her. "I bought two dozen roses hoping it would illustrate even a fraction of my feelings."

She blushed, loving the warmth of his arms around her and how she fit so well against his lean body. "I love a lot of things about you too," she murmured into his chest, her cheek turning to rest against firm pectorals. 

They stood like that for a while, Seijuro's hands moving up and down her back and sides, soothing, loving, and she gripped at the back of his shirt, trying to make sure not a breath of space was allowed between them. 

When Seijuro broke the comfortable silence, his voice was thick. "I know it's maybe a little late for this and maybe you already assumed we were but," he paused, pulling back a little from Gou to look in her eyes, "would you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?”

It was true that they'd never officially discussed dating, but everything had been so warm and fuzzy and had flowed so smoothly, pulling them together like it was only natural, that she hadn't even realized that there had been no official relationship status update. 

"Only if you'll return the honor by being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

He chuckled, eyes hazed over with a lot of love for the small girl in his arms. "I'll try."

"Just be yourself," she responded happily, burying her face into his chest. 

"'Kay," he obliged with a kiss to her hair. After a beat, "What movie did you pick out?"

She perked up, remembering the main (clearly stated) objective for their date, and pulled her new boyfriend over to her couch. "I didn't really pick one out cause I wasn't sure what you'd be into, but I have a wide selection." Pulling her entertainment hutch open to reveal three shelves of DVDs, she also added that she had some streaming services, or they could rent one from online. 

Seijuro sat his large frame down on the floor, perusing her titles, and she couldn't help herself, moving behind him to sit on her knees and lean over his back, arms loose around his neck. As they debated over what kind of film they would both enjoy, she peppered his neck with kisses, Seijuro trying his hardest not to get distracted. She really enjoyed knowing she could incite a lot of passion in him. 

They finally agreed on a historical action film, one Gou had seen many times as it was one of Rin's favorites, but she didn't complain because she was sure she'd be way more interested in Seijuro than the movie anyways. 

He grabbed a seat on her sofa after popping the DVD into her player and turning on the TV, while she flitted off to pop a bag of popcorn. When she returned back with a heaping bowl, Seijuro spread his legs and patted to the space between his thighs for her to sit. She noted that he had pulled the back cushions away from behind him so he sat really deep into her couch, though his knees still hit right at the edge of the sofa. 

Long boy, she thought with an inner chuckle. 

She set the bowl down on the side table next to his arm, leaning over him to reach it, and she could tell that he was eyeing up her small shorts and the little bit of skin that showed as her sweater lifted; she had to restrain from doing a little butt wiggle to entice him even more. First the movie, she scolded herself, plopping down in her designated spot between two thick legs.

Arms wrapped around her immediately, pulling her back a little so her weight was leaning against his chest, and he propped his chin on the top of her head, giving a soft kiss to the whorl in her hair. In this position, she could easily feel Seijuro's heart beating, feel his warm breath against her scalp and hair, his arms cradling her gently in blissful safety. She grabbed one of her throw blankets as a last added comfort, wrapping them in like a large burrito. He gave her another kiss as if to comment on the fact that they were both thinking along the same tracks, and they settled in for the almost two hour movie. 

Gou was almost dozing off by the last half hour. Seijuro was so comfortable against her back, the warmth of the blanket and his arms, plus her long day at work adding to her fatigue. When her boyfriend began to take note of her drooping eyelids and slowing breathing, he maneuvered her around so her cheek and chest were pressed against his warm body, legs dangling over his left leg, telling her with his actions that it was all right for her to take a little snooze. Ahh, she was very comfortable. She nodded off almost immediately, mumbling something about him waking her when the movie was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IS cuming y'alllll ;)
> 
> EDIT 12/27/17 - proofread and edited formatting.


	4. First Time

When she opened her eyes again, she was lost as to where she was, what day it was. She rubbed at her eyes and realized there was a warm figure underneath her. She sat up, a little quickly, and was met with Seijuro's kind smile. It took her a little too long to put together where she was, what they'd been doing.

"The movie's over?" She felt like she'd slept for hours.

"A while ago," he replied with a soft smile, removing hairs that were plastered to her cheek. "You looked really cute cuddled against me; I couldn't bear to wake you. Plus, you seemed like you needed it."

She nodded; she really had needed it. Between long works hours and sleepless nights dreaming of Seijuro, she hadn't been resting enough lately. She was a little embarrassed to think of her stud watching her while she slept, but those thoughts were quickly chased away by a firm hand at the small of her back and Seijuro's eyes darkening a little with lust. She'd never seen him with such a hungry look before, and it drove her heart into frantic beats, swallowing past a lump of growing desire. Ah, that's right; this had been the other (clearly implied) reason for their date tonight.

Placing hands against firm chest muscles, she leaned back into the male, nipping at his lips before trailing down to kiss along his cheek and jaw. He tilted his head a little to allow her better access, letting out a really tantalizing groan, and she pecked at his neck and collar bone. While she did this, he moved his hands to her legs, helping her readjust her position until she was straddling his lap, their bodies pressed flush together.

Hands roamed from her thighs, moving slowly, sensually up to her ass, gripping it tightly. His hands were almost big enough to cup her whole cheek in one, and she marveled at the sensation of those hands she loved caressing her body. As she sucked at Seijuro's collar bone, pulling at the collar of his shirt to gain more skin to mark, he moved his hands smoothly to her back, creeping underneath her sweater to find purchase on her bare skin, and she moaned into the crook of his neck, pausing for a moment between lapping at his skin, sucking to form hickies. His hands moved up, up, until fingers touched soft lace and straps, and almost too late she realized he was working to remove her bra.

”Wait!" she gasped, sitting up abruptly. His look was puzzled, slightly worried if he'd gone too far. Gou shook her head to dispel his worries before saying, "I bought them special for you, so I want you to see them on me."

A very small part of her was also scared that she wouldn't be as tantalizing as he'd hoped buck naked. But she pushed her fears aside; she was ready to take this next step, she _wanted_ to do this with the man in front of her, had been for a while now. Crossing her arms, she grabbed the edges of her sweater and pulled up, gyrating her hips a little as mid riff became exposed.

She felt his reaction more than saw it, her sweater covering her face as she worked to remove it the last bit. The muscles in his legs tightened, something getting harder against her crotch, and hands gripping carefully but firmly at her back. She shivered, reveling in all of these feelings, wanting nothing more than to see the look on his face at that moment, so she popped her sweater over her head like her life depended on it, tossing it onto the couch next to them, eyes hyper-focused on the man below her, who was responding very well to her body.

"Oh, god," he moaned, eyes practically eating her up, tongue licking over red lips as if he couldn't wait to taste her skin. "You look so fucking good." His voice was low, dripping with barely tamed desire. The pure look of lust in his eyes sent a shiver all over her body, her hips bucking involuntarily against the hardness in his pants.

"Ahh," her voice came out in a desperate whine, his name falling from her lips as ecstasy filled her being. "Seijuro, mm."

If he had any shred of restraint left, it was gone now, the sound of his name on her lips far too much for him to bear. His hands shot back down to her butt, hands groping underneath the hem of her shorts, fingers digging into lace and plump flesh, face leaning into her chest, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of her breasts.

She moaned, her back arching; she felt weak in her knees and had to wrap her arms tightly around Seijuro's head to keep from falling backwards. His hair was incredibly soft; she couldn't help threading her fingers through it, grabbing it in fistfuls as he made her moan with the way his lips and tongue moved over her chest. In that very moment, she felt like she could conquer the world; she was sexy and powerful and apparently very fucking desirable.

Rolling her hips against Seijuro's hands, she began to pant his name as his fingers moved deftly to the inside of her panties. Long digits met with slick wetness, pushing them to try to find the source. When they found her leaking opening, one began to roll around it, drawing more lusty sounds up from her throat as she rutted against Seijuro's bulge. Her lips grazed the shell of his right ear and she moaned, "More, more, please, Seijuro," in a sexually charged chant, teeth bitting lovingly at his ear over and over as she practically purred against him.

When he seemed like he could no longer bear the tightness of his erection inside his pants, he stood up from the couch, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers still grazing over her most sensitive parts, playing with her.

"My pants," he huffed at his small girlfriend, and she maneuvered her hands so she could at least unbutton and unzip his slacks. She felt his full, hot-blooded member then, straining tightly against boxer briefs.

"Should I-?" she began to ask as he walked her to her bed. Before she knew it, her back hit her fluffy comforter, and he was standing in front of her, and now she could see what she'd only felt below her a few seconds ago. A wet spot was forming on his green boxers, a large bulge trying to escape from their cotton prison.

He began yanking off his pants, cursing at the tight fabric that made it take a little longer, apparently too long for his likes, for the clothing to be removed, and then finally when they were off, he whipped off his shirt next.

Gou was watching every move as he undressed, and she felt a gush in her already soaked undies when she saw his abs, his chest, his pink round nipples doting firm mounds of muscle. The way his abs rippled and bulged as he wrestled to remove his shirt was hypnotizing and Chi had been so right: she had a fetish for muscles.

The shirt was off soon and now this gloriously built hunk of a human being stood before her and she felt like her very soul was shaking in anticipation; to touch, to lick, to devour. Hungry eyes raked over every inch of marvelously naked skin, and in all her years of admiring bodies, she had never seen one as beautifully sculpted as Mikoshiba Seijuro's. A groan left her lips and she pulled herself up onto her knees, fingers itching to touch, to feel. With hands and lips, she began to slowly, hungrily worship her beloved's body.

"Gou," he said her name, desire dripping from every letter. Almost as if they could communicate telepathically, she knew just what he was asking for, and she was _very_ happy to give it to him.

Fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and she pulled them down in one yank. Her face was so close to his crotch that, when his cock snapped out of his underwear, it slapped against her cheek with a dewy warmth.

"Oh," she voiced in happy surprise. She could feel him throbbing, so much pre-cum leaking from his tip, and suddenly her mouth was salivating in anticipation. She took his length in her small hand, barely able to fit her whole hand around his width, and marveled at how thick and long he was. He was a big boy, and she was very sure that he was going to wreck her tonight with said big boy. Fear and desire gripped her hard at the same time, but as she licked at his head, slowly beginning to take him into her mouth, the desire won over and bloomed in the pit of her stomach.

As she sucked at him, slowly lapping at his swollen head with her tongue, sucking up beads of wetness dripping out of the slit, he began to moan, the sounds so beautiful to her ears. She wanted to pleasure him more, more, much more, so she hollowed her cheeks like the tutorial she'd looked up had told her to, trying as best as she could to open her throat to accept him. She'd read many cautions about deep throating, especially for newbies like her, but they didn't drive into her until she felt his warm, throbbing dick pressing against her tonsils. She was choking already, trying to suck in air through her nose, tears stinging her eyes when Seijuro's hands reached down and yanked her off him by her hair. 

"Gou!" he shouted as she coughed and gasped for air. "Are you crazy?!" Concern marred his features.

Hands petted her sore cheeks, wiping away tears, touch so tender.

"I'm sorry, I just read that that feels really good, and I wanted you to-"

He shushed her, covering her trembling, swollen lips with loving kisses. "It feels good enough just to have you sucking on the tip; please don't push yourself."

When he looked at her eyes, her expression probably betraying that she thought he was lying about how good it felt, he added, blushing for the first time ever, "I was about to cum from you sucking and licking me."

Gou's heart thumped loudly against her chest at the sight of this big, strong boy blushing like a virgin bride, and she was choking on tears at his words. "You felt good?" she asked to reaffirm what she was hearing, and he nodded firmly, his face leaning in to rub cheek against rosy cheek. "I'm so glad," she sobbed softly.

"Gou," he breathed against her ear, "can you do it some more, the licking and sucking?"

She nodded violently, so happy that she was making him feel this good, and he took her hands off the bed, holding them so her palms faced up. "Spit on them and rub the rest of my dick with your hands," he tenderly instructed her, his length twitching in anticipation as she drooled on her palms.

As soon as her warm, wet hands circled his dick and her mouth was back on his head, sucking and licking like he'd asked, his head dropped back and he let out a long, chest rumbling moan. "Gou..." He dragged her name out, hands grasping to entwine in her long red locks, holding her head as she savored his member, pumping her hands across the entirety of his exposed length. "Oh, Gou, it feels so fucking great."

A few more laps of her tongue and then he was pulling back again, to her confusion. "Sorry, but I was gonna cum."

"That's okay," she began to say, leaning towards him again, but he yanked back on her hair, trying to be gentle but firm.

"No." He leaned down to her ear. "I wanna cum inside you."

She had to grab at his arms as she shook violently at his words. "F-fuck, Se-Seijuro-" she fumbled out. "Mm."

Lips found hers and they were sucking at each other desperately, tongues darting around each others' mouths, tasting, reveling. Gou was slowly pushed down, lips moving away from her to kiss and suck at her skin. Seijuro moved down, leaving loving trails of nips and licks down her neck, over her collar bone, stopping at her breasts. His hands moved down, hooking onto her shorts and removing them from her body in one swift motion. And then, taking a moment to rake hungry eyes over her body, he put his head between her legs, which he propped over his shoulders, soaked panties so close to his face, and he looked like he was really enjoying the reactions she was having in her undies.

"These panties are so cute, babe, but I really wanna tear them off you." His lips were so close to her that she could feel the vibrations of his voice against her clit.

"Unn," she moaned, shivering at the pet name and the sensations, forgetting for a moment how much she paid for said panties, wishing he _would_ tear them off her.

But he removed them gently, though not before lapping at her wetness through the soft fabric.

"Ah, Sei-!" she couldn't finish his name as an obnoxious moan escaped her throat.

Her panties were off now, and she could feel his hot breath against her bare crotch, tongue darting out quickly to lick at her round nub and lady lips. "A-ah!"

Her fingers grabbed at his hair and she pulled him closer, forcing his face into her, wanting more, more of his tongue and hot breath. He began fingering the outside of her pussy then, sucking lovingly at her clit, which was growing swollen with a building orgasm. 

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that," she moaned at him, but he didn't slow down, only spurred on by her words.

One finger sunk into her wet depths and she bucked her hips up into her boyfriend's face. 

"Ye-e-esss," she groaned, and soon a second finger joined the first deep inside her, and they rolled around and explored inside until she was sure she was gonna splurt all over his face. Her orgasm built and built to near impossible heights and he just kept sucking and licking and fingering until stars burst behind her closed eyes and pleasure like nothing she'd ever felt before rolled over her body in thick, heady waves. Seijuro moved his fingers, encouraging her lovingly through her orgasm as she arched her back and butt off the bed.

When the final wave of pleasure rolled over her, she sank back down like a bag of rocks, and Seijuro removed his long fingers from her with an obnoxiously loud squelch.

She felt her bed shift and opened her eyes a crack to see Seijuro positioning his body between her thighs, his dick so long that she could see at least half of it peeking out above her pubic mound. He pulled her up a little until she was leaning slack against his chest as he worked to unhook her bra, before resting her back down and appraising her body with his gaze.

"I wasn't sure if it was possible to see anything more beautiful than the sight of you in that lingerie, but seeing you like this outshines it all. You're so gorgeous. I never wanna stop looking at you." He leaned over her then, his warm body covering her small frame entirely. "I wonder if it'd be possible to convince you to never wear clothes again," he purred to her with a touch of humor in his voice. "We'll just never leave the house and stay wrapped up together forever."

She chuckled but it came out as a half moan, because the idea wasn't unappealing. However, she wasn't concerned about the future right now. 

"Isn't it your turn to cum now," she whispered seductively to him, hands reaching for his ass, but his body was too long, so she just scratched softly at his back. "You've been teasing me, so I think it's time I give you what you really want. What we both really want."

"You'll kill a man dead with words like that," he groaned at her, rocking his erection against her sopping wet pussy.

"Don't die before you fuck me," she breathed out desperately, digging nails deep into his flesh and he bucked against the sensation.

"Whatever you want," he murmured before sitting up again, asking her if she had a condom. She motioned to her bedside table because she'd made sure to be prepared, and he reached back, pulling out a wrapped condom and a tube of lube.

"You're really wet," he spoke as he wrapped the condom around his dick and rolled it down, slathering his thickness with lube, "but I don't wanna hurt you since I'm assuming it's your first time."

There was no shame when he said it, no judgement in his voice like she had been worried about. Instead, he sounded excited at the thought of taking her virginity, staking his claim on her. First and the last kind of thing.

"It's my first," she confirmed and she swore she saw him swell up a little more in his hand. "I want you to b-"

She never finished that sentence, because suddenly he was pushing inside her, and _damn_ , it hurt like nothing else ever had before. Seeing her face twist in pain, he leaned down slowly, careful not to enter her any deeper as he moved and soothed her sweetly. "Are you okay, should I stop?" he asked in concern as tears welled in her eyes.

Her breathing was erratic and she couldn't focus to breathe deeply, but along with the pain was a beautiful sensation she was not sure she could fully describe. The feeling of Seijuro inside, pushing into her, his thick, hot cock wanting to break into her and love her from the inside made her want to sob with joy. Her heart was so full and she didn't want the moment to end. 

Resolving herself, she nodded to her lover. "It's okay. I can take it." She breathed out. "I really _(sob)_ want you."

If possible, he got a little warmer and thicker, a throb making him jerk a little inside her.

"We'll take it slow; just tell me if you need to stop." He said the words in a rush as if he was trying so hard to restrain himself, to not just plunge in deep and fuck her shitless. He was begging her not to make this any harder on him, but she couldn't stop the spasm of her pussy around his cock and he moaned so loud, she thought the walls might shake. 

"Fuc- Please, Gou!" he begged breathlessly and she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Slowly, slowly, he pushed in, and she felt so bad for him as his whole body shook and finally, when she was sure he was all in, the pain dulling to a distant throb, she released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and apparently, he _wasn't_ completely inside her, because with a vicious thrust, the last of his sanity shredding, he filled her up to the brim. She could feel him flush against her body, balls hot below her entrance. Her name came out of his mouth with a mighty rush of air and he was throbbing inside her, so hot against her tight walls.

Gou reached up and pulled his large frame down on top of her, reveling in the weight of his body atop hers. He was inside of her, all of him, and she felt so full, both her heart and her pussy.

"I'm sorry; you did so good," she whispered to him, hands roving lovingly over his back and through his hair as she felt some of the tension leave his body, the tightness from holding himself back so hard dissipating a little, and then his muscles flexed again and he was thrusting in and out of her, wordlessly raking the inside of her pussy with his giant member, and wow, it felt really good, way better than she could have hoped when he'd first started entering her.

Soon they were moaning and huffing together as his hips set a fast rhythm. Seijuro was panting, breathing out her name and groaning, "Fuck, Gou, it feels so good inside of you. Fuuuck."

She was loving this so much. Every thrust inside of her made her moan, and her body felt so weightless as she drifted down this river of pure pleasure, memorizing the sounds Seijuro was making and his faces of ecstasy as he moaned her name over and over. "Seijuro, please, more," she would beg and he would speed up his hips, bucking inside her harder and faster, until she felt herself on the brink of another orgasm.

"I'm... gonna... cum... again," she uttered out as her body shook against his violent hip movements, and Seijuro stole her lips, desperately tasting her, moaning, "Me, too, fuck, me too, baby. I'm so close."

So she squeezed her vaginal walls with everything in her, trying to aim for some kind of massaging of his dick, and he let out the loudest, most incoherent sound as he pushed one more time, deep, deep inside her and she could feel his dick pulse as his hips trembled against her and there were those stars again. They rode out their orgasms together, hips jerking in non-cohesive movements, but it was enough to bring them both to the height and then slowly edge them down from their bliss.

Seijuro collapsed against her and she grabbed around his midriff as he tried to pull out. "Stay inside for a bit longer," she begged against his neck, and he complied with a hazy nod.

After a few minutes of them laying there like that, he wrapped his arms around to cradle her against him and then rolled them onto their sides. He was completely flaccid now so he slipped out of her with the slightest movement, and she breathed out against his collar bone, letting him wrap her up in his warmth. A tear slid from her eye and she was so _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing more soon. I really hope you guys enjoyed THE SEX and that it like, made sense and made you feel nice ;) Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> EDIT 12/12/17: Went back and proofread a bit and made sure everything made some kind of sense.  
> EDIT 12/27/17: Edited formatting.


	5. First Breakfast

Comfortable silence settled over the two as they lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, and Seijuro was grazing his fingers along Gou's back in soft, slow circles.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a long stretch.

She nodded, not sure if she could find her voice yet.

"Good," he murmured affectionately, kissing her forehead where her bangs had fallen to the side. Then after another long silence, he said with a grin she could hear in his words, "You look really beautiful when you're laying underneath me, completely naked and flushed.”

She smacked a hand against his chest in half-hearted protest, but she couldn't deny that the compliment boosted her ego. "I was worried," she whispered to him, "that you'd be disappointed."

He pulled back harshly in shock. "What? Why?"

She buried her face into his arm, trying to hide. "I mean, my body is small, and my boobs... I guess my butt is pretty nice, but I've always been self-conscious."

"Are you kidding?" he huffed, almost in annoyance, and she glanced up at him with trepidation. He caught her look and shook his head. "Your body is really sexy; you really don't need to worry at all." He glanced up, look growing far away. "It was a lot better than anything I'd ever fantasized about you."

It was said so quietly that she barely heard it, but she did, and her face went red hot. "You... fantasized about me?"

He looked down at her with an obnoxious grin. "Yeah. Almost every night. I had a lot of dreams about you, too." She didn't know what to say, gawking up at him in shock. "Let's just say I've been changing my sheets almost every day because of a certain red head."

"Oh my god," she muttered out in horror, but she couldn't deny that it was really, really nice to hear that Seijuro had been thinking about her like that.

"Needless to say," he said with a soft look returning to his face, "you really blew all of my expectations out of the water tonight."

"Me too, for you," she told him honestly, reaching up to wrap slender arms around his neck, pulling him in for soft kisses. When he began to kiss down her chin and neck, she let him, and soon he reached her breasts, and she blushed in embarrassment and hard-wired shame as his large hands cupped her small mounds, his strong fingers kneading at her flesh.

"I don't think I showed these two enough love earlier, so let me fix that now," he mumbled seductively into the crook of her neck.

Her shame was forgotten as a soft moan of pleasure slipped past her parted lips. His moist lips soon joined the hands at her boobs, massaging and kissing and nibbling at her, and she was gone in a haze of happiness again. His left hand moved away from her left breast, his mouth and other hand focusing solely on the aroused nipple on her right, and it roved around her frame, fingering and gently touching every part of her body, ravishing her whole being.

"You're gonna make me horny again," she groaned to the mound of fiery hair on her chest.

"I'll take care of you again if you do, so don't hold back." His lips moved around her nipple as he spoke to her and the feeling was really erotic.

She would have liked nothing more than to let herself get swept away again, but she pushed him away, hunger rumbling in her stomach, and she realized it had been hours since she'd last eaten.

He heard her body's growlings and chuckled, gazing up at her. "Wanna order a pizza?"

She glanced at the clock by her bed, considering which places might still be open so late at night. She could think of a few that might still be delivering, and she peered down with a happy smile. "Yeah."

He nipped at one of her ribs, causing her to guffaw and push away at him again.

"That tickles!"

He just grinned mischievously. "Wanna take a shower together while we wait for the pizza to get here?"

"Yeah," she replied, not able to keep the smile off her face.

x

The water was warm against her skin and from where she stood, facing her tall boyfriend as they began to rinse off residual evidence of their adventure in the sheets, she marveled again at his body and thought he might look even better like this, naked and wet, hair hanging limply against the side of his face. He was inspecting her bottles, trying to find one with the least girly scent, pawing at her array of brands and fragrances. Finally he found a small bottle of milk and lavender body wash, and squirted a generous amount into his large palm.

As he lathered his chest up, giving her pause for a moment to drink the sight in, she reached behind him for her usual wash, but soapy hands on her waist stopped her. He began rubbing her skin, lovingly sudsing her up with the same soap he was using, careful to wash every area of her upper body, lingering a little longer on areas when she let out a soft moan or sound.

"Wash my back?" he asked her as he reached around to run hands over her spine, motioning with his head to the bottle within her reach. She nodded and put a big glob of the body wash on her hands, first rubbing palms together to get it sudsy, then moving to lather up his wide back. His skin was soft and pliable as she worked her fingers into his muscles, giving him a soft massage as she worked her way down from his shoulders to the small of his back. Their bodies pushing together were making really obscene sounds, but those coupled together with the feeling of his hands on her skin were causing warmth to pool below her stomach. When he moved to her lower body, squatting down in the tight space to wash her slim legs and feet, she had to grab a tight grip on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. She was practically purring at him now as he moved up to gently wash her private areas.

He stood again, stretching out his long body, looking down at her half-lidded eyes and easy smile, the look on his face smug and happy. He knew exactly what he could do to her, what he was doing to her, and she wanted to be upset about it, but she really, really wasn't. Grabbing the bottle of soap again, he began to shake it to get the last few globs out, and she held out her hands, placing them on top of his, not really sure what she was doing but wanting another chance to touch him again. He complied to her silent wish, the last of her body wash delivered to her palms, and he took her wrists softly after tossing the bottle in her small trash can, moving her hands together to rub the soap around. Then, when there were nice suds forming, he guided her hands down to his cock.

He was soft now, but still, he was pretty big, and she began slowly massaging her hands over his dick. She could feel him growing, getting warmer in her hands, twitching a little when she changed her hold on him, and she moved a hand down to his balls, softly squeezing and cleaning them off too.

"You're really good at that," he breathed a hot breath down at her, and she simply grinned. She couldn't claim she had any kind of technique from previous experience, but she was really happy that whatever she was doing was working really well for him. He was almost completely erect again by the time she was done.

"Should I help you finish?" she asked him.

"Turn around," he told her as he grabbed at his swollen member. She obeyed, putting hands against the shower wall in front of her to brace herself as he began grinding against her pelvis, pushing between her butt cheeks as he held onto her hips. He was moving quickly, in short, jerky motions, pumping his hand below her, and soon he was splurting hot cum over her lower back.

"Sorry," he apologized as he wrapped a hand around her midriff to turn her back to face him.

"Mmm," she murmured, and he pulled down her spray nozzle, beginning to rinse their bodies off, taking care to wash her back with the soap still left on her body.

A loud knock came at her front door just as Seijuro was opening the bathroom door to dissipate the steam in the small room. "I'll get it," he told her, walking out into her apartment butt naked (damn, he had a nice butt) to grab new boxer briefs from the small gym bag he had brought with him, yanking on a pair of gym shorts he dug out as well.

Gou could hear him talking to the delivery guy behind the once-again closed bathroom door as she dried herself off, trapped until the man left, to find clothes. A soft knock on the bathroom door a few minutes later told her it was safe to come out, and she wrapped her plush towel around herself, padding out on naked feet, her nose leading her towards the smell of pizza. She peered inside the pizza box, mouth watering at the supreme pizza (with extra veggies).

"Let me just get dressed," she told Seijuro when he asked her where she kept her plates. She motioned at a middle cupboard in her kitchen before flitting off to find pjs. She grabbed a pair of green boy briefs that kind of matched the pair Seijuro had been sporting earlier, and rummaged around for a clean top to wear. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted his discarded shirt laying near her bed, and before she could stop herself, driven by years of day dreams of wearing her significant other's clothing, she had it in her hands, sniffing at the cotton fabric, inhaling his scent.

A low chuckle came from behind her and she whirled around, pressing the shirt unconsciously to her chest. He was leaning against her door jamb with his arms folded, looking really damn sexy in nothing but his shorts.

"Go ahead," was all he said, face splitting in a wicked grin, and she hid her face in the soft garment, but soon complied, turning around to slip the baggy tee over her slim frame.

It was so large on her, it was almost ridiculous, but Seijuro stepped up behind her and wrapped steady arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, and he buried his nose into her neck, just at her hairline, breathing in deep. His scent wafted up to her nose and it dawned on her that he smelled like her soap, that they had the same scent right now. A blush warmed her face.

"You always smell so good, too." That "too" meant he'd seen her sniffing at his shirt; she froze at the realization, but he didn't seem mad or put off. "You look really cute in my shirt, and those undies too."

He pressed his hips to her and she shuddered softly.

"Let's eat," he whispered, leaving one last kiss to the soft skin at her neck. 

x

They were lounging on the couch eating pizza, legs wrapped up in each other, blanket covering the lower halves of their bodies, and Seijuro kept giving her these _looks_ that made her blush.

They had been talking about some movie that Gou really wanted to see coming out soon, Seijuro promising he'd take her to see it on opening day, when he stopped suddenly, a look of slight discomfort crossing his face. She'd just taken a bite of pizza crust so her words came out muffled as she tried to ask what was wrong. He glanced back at her, confused, and she chewed and swallowed.

"What's wrong?" She was more than slightly worried, her emotions a sensitive mess.

"I was just thinking..." he began, his jaw working as he tried to form the words. "Since we're dating now, and I feel like I somehow got off on the wrong foot with your brother-"

"That's not your fault," she interjected, angry at her older sibling.

He nodded and continued. "I feel like maybe I should do something to smooth it over. Like dinner." He glanced at her, gauging by her reaction if it was a good idea or not. "I mean, since I plan on being in your life for a pretty long time," he added with a sweet smile, his foot rubbing softly against her thigh.

She gave him a small smile, trying to not show that she was bubbling over with joy because of his confession. "Me, too."

She thought for a moment, a plan forming in her mind. "Do you mind leaving it to me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I trust you. Plus, you probably know best what's gonna anger your brother the least.”

"You're not even gonna pretend like there's a scenario where he won't be mad at all?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nah," he responded, a twinkle in his eye. "Your brother seems highly volatile in even normal situations."

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'll tell you a secret." Gou leaned forward conspiratorially. "He's a _huge_ crybaby."

"You don't say."

"Yep. If he challenges you to a swim race, just accept and he'll be balling like a baby."

"Uh-huh. Should I let him win too?"

"As long as you can make it look really believable."

He nodded, his expression very serious, and then they both burst out laughing. When they sobered up, she gave the man before her a soft glance. 

"Just be yourself. One day he'll get tired of being mad at you and realize he likes you a lot."

Seijuro nodded and she added with a sly grin, "After all, you're a pretty swell guy." She accented her comment with a nudge right near his crotch.

"I'm only swell for you, darling," he smirked back, winking at her.

With reddening cheeks that didn't seem to fade, she finished her pizza while Seijuro put the box away in her fridge, grabbing himself a glass of water. He downed the water in one go before sauntering back over to her, giving her quick kisses on her face as he bent down to pull her into his arms. 

"Let's go to bed," he said with a nudge of his nose to her chin, lifting her up like a princess as if she was as light as a feather.

"Yeah," she responded, holding his face as he walked back to her bedroom, kissing him softly along his jaw and chin.

When they were both tucked in under the covers, Gou's back pressed perfectly against his chest, folding herself into him as he pushed his legs up to cup her whole body with his, she let out a sigh of happiness. He was nuzzling her neck, giving small kisses here and there, his left arm supporting her neck and head, his other wrapped around her waist. 

"I'm really glad I met you," she mused. "I never really had any strong feelings for anyone and I always wondered if I'd ever meet a nice guy. That day you walked into the shop, I wished so hard that you would fall in love with me."

"I guess wishes do come true," he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah," she mumbled happily, already starting to fall asleep.

"For both of us," he added quietly as she drifted off.

x

She spent the majority of the next day planning the dinner with Rin, Haru, Seijuro, and herself or daydreaming about the morning she'd spent with him before he had to rush off for swim lessons, promising like always to call later. He had left behind his shirt from the night before since she was still wearing it, and even though her bedtime was almost upon her, she still wore it, sniffing at it occasionally, reminiscing about the morning they'd had together.

They'd woken up pretty late and made breakfast together, though most of that had consisted of him staring at her butt peeking out from underneath the shirt. When she'd finished making their pancakes and scrambled eggs and he'd had enough of just watching her flounce around, he'd grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up onto her kitchen counter, where he'd proceeded to kiss her, dirty and sloppy and loud, until she was a blushing mess against him. He'd almost been late to leave because apparently the way she looked in his shirt was way too much of a turn on for him. She didn't dare say it, but she really enjoyed the fact that she could make him reel like that. Plus his shirt was comfy.

She'd called Haru and discussed the dinner with him sometime around 2, and then she'd called Chi to gush about her night with the handsome Mikoshiba Seijuro. Chi dubbed the two ‘SeiGou’ and Gou kinda liked it, though she begged her friend never to call them that in front of the other half. Rin texted her later, interrogating her about her phone call with Haru (he was very sure they were scheming something and he wanted in) and asking her how her apartment looked after the remodel. Gou didn't mention that she'd already had a visitor over.

She almost forgot to eat until her stomach gnawed at her, realizing she'd skipped lunch, so she pulled out the pizza box from last night and ate a slice while recalling how warm Seijuro's lap was and how nice and firm his legs felt against her butt.

Her phone chirped and she was snapped out of her reverie. 

_Can I call you now?_

_Yes!_

She wondered for a moment if she sounded a little too eager when she responded back to him, though that's how she felt, and was sure Seijuro was grinning at her reply right about now.

Sure enough, when he greeted her as soon as she answered the phone, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Missed me, huh?"

 _Oh god, yes_ , she thought, but she responded with a sheepish, "Yeah."

He chuckled on the other end of the line and said, "Me, too."

She hummed happily as she sat down on her bed, laying against her propped up pillows. She missed even just the sound of his voice. "How were the kiddos?”

"Good, good. I saw Makoto and told him 'Hello'. He was a little shocked that he knew who I was all of a sudden, haha."

She giggled too. "I bet. Are you home now?"

"Yeah. How was your day?"

She told him about the call with Haru, that they'd have dinner at Rin's place next weekend, Friday, and that he should come dressed fancy. "Though what you wear normally is pretty nice, too." 

She told him about Chi's nick name for them, because by now it had really grown on her. She babbled on for maybe a bit too long. Her words caught in her throat when she heard a soft sound on the other end that she swore sounded like a moan.

"Hmm. Are you still wearing my shirt?" he asked after a moment, and suddenly his voice was a little deeper, his words coming out slower.

 _Was he...?_ She remembered her boyfriend mentioning that he'd maintained a very healthy masturbatory life using her as fodder.

A soft purr confirmed her suspicions. "Keep talking." His voice was strained and she wondered what he looked like right now.

"Yes, I've still got your shirt on. I haven't changed all day."

"Mm, yeah?" Damn, his voice sounded hot. "I'll let you borrow more of my shirts. Those panties on you... were really cute too." She could feel herself getting swept along into his current, and she slowly reached a hand down to finger at her nub. She shuddered when she landed on the jackpot, and apparently it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Gou," he whispered, so seductive. "You can be louder. Please."

"Mm, 'kay," she breathed out.

"Just hearing your voice got me excited," he mumbled, as if he'd read her thoughts.

”Mm," she agreed. "But I don't... really know what I'm doing." Her voice was catching, but she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere, just rolling her forefinger around on her clit.

"Do you want me to come over and help you?"

She shuddered. "N-no, just talk to me; I wanna hear you."

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line and then Seijuro's voice was back, a little louder and headier. "I'll instruct you, so do what I say."

She nodded, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't actually there; he sounded so close. "Mmhmm."

"Good girl," and even that, because of the way he said it, made her shudder again. "Are you rubbing your clit?"

"Mm."

"Over your panties or inside?" A soft inhale of breath.

"Over." Deep breath. "I'm getting... really wet though."

"Oh, Go-" More shuffling, as if he'd dropped the phone. When he came back, his breath was heavier. "Stick your hand inside your panties, Gou."

"Mmkay." The air in her room seemed to be getting hotter as her skin lit on fire.

"With two fingers, feel how wet you are and tell me." A huff.

She obeyed him mindlessly and when she felt herself, she was shocked with what she found. "Oh my- It's like it's gushing out."

A loud moan, her phone speaker crackling a little. "Gou, Gou. Did you get that wet just from my voice?"

"Mm. And I was thinking about you all day today, about last night and this morning."

A shuddering inhale and quietly, "I swear you'll be the death of me, Gou."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, reveling in his words and voice. He was starting to sound like he had last night, when he'd been on top of her, inside her. She moaned softly. "Seijuro."

"Put your two wet fingers inside, Gou. Remember how I did it last night?" How could she have forgotten, she wanted to say, but bit back her words as he continued. "You can rub your clit with your other hand."

She put her phone down on the bed next to her head, turning on speaker phone, and suddenly his hot panting filled her bedroom and it was so overwhelming as she pushed two fingers inside, bringing her other hand down to do as he'd told. 

"'Kay," she told him, her fingers feeling a little squeezed inside her pussy. "Was this what it felt like for you?" she gasped softly.

"Mmhmm. Now move your fingers like I did."

"I don't-" she began to say, because her memory was a haze of bliss, but then she quirked her fingers a little and she thought this felt a little familiar. She worked her fingers as far inside as she could, curling up into a half circle, and kept moving them, making 'come hither' motions, but it wasn't- 

"My fingers aren't as long as yours, Seijuro," she whined in frustration. "I can't do it as well, I don't know how-"

A loud, shuddering moan echoed around her small bedroom. "Gou... Maybe if you put in... another finger?"

"Make myself feel full?"

"Oh my- Yes, like that."

"I can try," she mumbled, feeling very unsure and frustrated that she wasn't _getting there_. She wanted to cry and beg him to come over, to help her, but she knew she couldn't be so selfish. He wouldn't be able to come every time she needed him. She thrust in another finger and she was starting to feel it a little bit more; she was edging up to the cliff of her orgasm but stuck in stasis at the moment just before release. Nothing was more frustrating than this, so she stuck in _another_ finger, and yeah, it was getting there, feeling a little bit like his dick had, but her fingers were still so short. 

"Seijuro," she sobbed out his name. "I just wanna cum."

He was huffing and groaning now, lost in bliss, and she could hear the moment he orgasmed, her name dripping from his lips like sweet honey, and suddenly her middle finger twitched just the right way and the cliff she'd been on disappeared from under her feet, and she was falling. It hit her so hard and suddenly that she was shaking, her back arching as she cried out so loud. And she could hear Seijuro, whispering to her that she sounded so good and he wished he was there, that he'd kiss her, and she was floating in her own brand of Heaven.

Finally the orgasm released her from its clutches and she let out a shaky moan, head dropping to her bed, hands falling limp.

"Gou, baby, my love," Seijuro rambled, sweet nothings and cute nick names and his voice sounded so nice. "I wanna see you again soon. I miss kissing you."

"Mmhmmm..." she agreed lazily, her mind still hazy. "Seijuro..."

"Yeah, baby. I'll give you want you want next time.”

"'Kay."

"We'll find you some toys maybe."

"Mmkay."

"You did so good."

"Yeah... Take me to the shower..." she mumbled as she slipped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this chapter, I was really unsure about where I wanted to take it, but I liked the idea of a shower scene, and then I thought about putting in more actual sex but found the idea of the phone sex much more appealing, so I hope you guys enjoyed that. There'll be more Rin and Haru shenanigans in the next chapter, I swear ;)
> 
> EDIT 12/12/17 - Proofread  
> EDIT 12/27/17 - Edited formatting


	6. First Confession

Mouth-watering scents were drifting out of the kitchen and Rin kept roaming over, hovering just outside to see how the dinner was coming along as Haru and Gou moved around the kitchen. The dark-haired boy was in charge of the meat, and he'd chosen, of course, mackerel to serve, and she was in charge of the rice and side dishes, as well as dessert. 

"I've got the rest covered," Haru told her as it neared 7, "Why don't you go spruce up?"

Giving the boy a small peck on his cheek as he shoo'ed her away, Rin going to take her place next to his boyfriend's side, she ran to the bathroom and undid her ponytail, fluffing her hair and spritzing on a little bit of perfume she'd brought with her in her purse, making sure her make-up hadn't smeared from standing over hot pots. 

When the front doorbell rang, Gou flew down the hallway towards it, yelling, "I'll get it!" 

Rin was hiding out in the kitchen still as Haru gave one last stir to the simmering veggies. She yanked the door open, probably a little too hard, her face breaking in half with a smile she couldn't temper. She hadn't seen her man since that morning at her apartment, having to do with only hearing his voice on the phone every night: he'd been picking up extra shifts at work since one of the other coaches was sick.

"Seijuro," she breathed out, drinking in the sight. He was dressed almost to the nines; she was impressed that he'd taken her words to dress nicely so seriously. He wore a heather grey blazer and a navy blue button up with a cream silky tie tucked into khaki-colored chinos. His hair was slicked back like always and his cologne wafted up to her nose, making it crinkle up happily in nostalgia of him, He had a wine bottle in his hands and a wide, if a little nervous, smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted her lovingly, his eyes sparkling. "I love the apron."

Her head snapped down, and she realized she'd completely forgotten about the pink frilly thing she was wearing. She was pretty sure Rin had bought it for some kind of sexy play with his boy toy, but she didn't dwell on that for too long. Yanking it off, over her head, her hair lifting and then falling again in a cascade of red locks, Seijuro watching it all with rapt attention, she tossed it aside and motioned him to come in. 

His eyes roamed around as he took a few steps inside, removing his shoes and slipping on some slippers she provided. As if now knowing that the coast was clear, he bent down towards her and gave her a deep kiss, lips locking as his tongue skirted out for a second to lick at her. 

"Mm," she muttered, but his lips were gone from hers with a quick, final peck just as fast as they'd descended and he cleared his throat, glancing around again nervously to see if anyone had caught him. 

"I'll take that bottle," she said with a small laugh. No matter how big and tall he was, she found it amusing that he was petrified of her 5 foot 10 brother. Now cradling the bottle, she lead the way to the dining room table, which Haru had been slowly filling with their baked dishes. 

"Come in and meet my brother and Haru."

"Haru?" Seijuro voiced nervously as he padded along behind her. She had debated for a bit in the beginning about how to bring up Rin's relationship, but in the end she'd honestly completely forgotten about mentioning it. _Whoops._

Before she could respond to his query, as if knowing they'd been summoned, the pair appeared from the kitchen, Haru carrying the last dish with the steaming fish, Rin's hands empty. 

She could feel it before she could send him a warning shot with her eyes. Rin was once again sizing up the tall man behind her; she could practically see him seething, sharp canines grinding in some kind of display of alpha power. But all that was over as soon as Haru placed a hand on the other's back, whispering something in his ear. 

"Onii-chan, this is Seijuro, though you met the other night. Seijuro, this is Haru." Turning to see Seijuro's reaction, she added, "Haru and Rin are dating."

He took the news in stride, simply nodding his head at both of them, once again lifting his hand to shake the others'. 

Haru took his hand immediately, shaking it firmly with a small smile (which for Haru, was a lot). "It's really nice to meet you officially. I apologize for not introducing myself the other night when you brought Gou home."

"No problem," Seijuro said, waving off Haru's apologies, and then all eyes in the room swiveled to Rin. His boyfriend had apparently given him a good talking to, like he'd promised Gou, because Rin took Seijuro's hand quickly, giving one firm pump before releasing his hand. 

"Good to see you again," he managed to sound cordial, though there was still a fire in his red eyes. 

Haru spoke up then, satisfied with his boyfriend's response, giving his back a small pat in acknowledgement. "Let's all sit, shall we? The food is hot."

Gou showed Seijuro where he could sit before bustling off to find a cork screw to open the wine he'd brought. She noted it was a dryer wine, a few years old; it had probably cost him a bit, and she felt pride surge up. Seijuro was really trying his best, and she prayed Rin would see that. Returning with four wine glasses and the corkscrew, she noted the atmosphere in the dining room was not as bad as she'd feared it might be. Haru was asking Seijuro about the swim club as he began dishing out the fish and veggies, receiving and handing back plates, the other happily chatting about all the children in his classes. Rin was quiet but he was listening to everything, and that was really better than she could have hoped for. 

Seijuro half stood when he saw her come in, struggling with the glasses she held in her hands; he grabbed two from her to set down on the table. "You two want wine?" she asked Haru and her brother, and they both nodded, Haru commenting that the white wine would pair well with the fish.

"I didn't even tell Seijuro we were having fish!" she told everyone, patting a hand on his shoulder to convey her pride. 

Rin noted it all: the use of the other's first name, no honorifics, the casual touch Gou gave him, the look they shared. But he didn't comment, merely accepted the full wine glass from the taller man with a nod. 

"Oh, the fish is delicious as always!" Gou praised as they dug in. "My compliments to the chef," with a wink thrown at Haru as he bit into some rice. 

"And my compliments to the other chef," he offered right back, reflecting her appreciation. 

"Why, thank you," she bowed her head in mock reverence with a giggle. "How is it, Seijuro?"

"Mm, good!" he mumbled out loudly as she'd caught him with a large bite of fish in his mouth. "Mmhmm," he added, nodding enthusiastically. She was glad to see that his spirits were starting to lift, bringing him back to his usual self.

When Rin finally spoke up, the first question out of his mouth was, "How long you been swimming?"

Everyone glanced up at him, but Gou knew she couldn't have expected much less. She was just glad that Rin was showing interest, even if it was more in swimming than Seijuro himself. 

"Oh gosh, since I was a tadpole, probably. I think my father threw me in the water as soon as I could walk," the joke earning a laugh from Haru and Gou, but Rin's face remained stoic. 

"Anyone can swim. Were you any good?" 

She noted the note of competition creeping back into her brother's voice. Also, was that a jab at her? She rolled her eyes internally.

"I won a few competitions in elementary and high school." Rin's eyebrows perked up and Seijuro caught his silent question. "I went to Samezuka Academy. You were at Iwatobi, right?" He glanced at the other half of the pair across from him. "Haru, were you part of Gou's swim club, too?" 

Rin did not miss that he called it _her_ club. 

"I was just the manager," she whined at him, but he just threw her a smile before turning back to the black-haired man to hear his answer. 

"Yeah. Rin wouldn't let me alone and kept begging to swim with me, so I joined the club."

"Wow, you guys have known each other for a while, then?"

"Oh, yeah," Gou piped up. "We've all known each other since I was in diapers. Makoto, too."

"I'm sure you were a cute little baby," he chortled, making her blush and swat at his arm. 

An "Of course I was!" and "Of course she was." chimed out across the room at the same time from the set of siblings, the two glancing at each other with looks only a shared look only siblings could give. 

Seijuro bust out laughing after a moment of unsure silence, Haru smirking at the situation.

"I think we've got some photo albums around here somewhere," he told Seijuro, some kind of unspoken bond forming. Well, they were after all both dating a pair of unruly siblings. 

The night went on but it seemed Rin still hadn't given up on egging Seijuro into a race with him. 

"Samezuka was a pretty good school with a strong swim team," he noted loudly sometime during dessert. 

"Yeah, I'd like to think so. I was team captain my senior year and I'd say we did pretty well." 

That ruffled Rin's feathers a little, as if the other male was challenging his credentials. "I also was captain at Iwatobi."

"Mostly only because Haru refused to, though," Gou goaded, poking at his sore spot.

"I have natural leadership abilities!" he shot back with fire practically shooting out his ears. 

"You know Haru would say anything you wanted to hear back then to placate you," she poked further. Nothing pleased her more than getting Rin's goat about this stuff. 

Before Rin could truly unfurl his wings and snap back at his little brat sister, Haru stepped in as peace keeper. "Come on, you two, we've got a guest." He shot Rin a look that said, _Mind your manners._

Rin huffed and turned his eyes back to Seijuro. "So, what's the real reason you're here."

The question came out less biting than Rin had probably meant it. 

Seijuro gulped, his nerves snapping to attention again as he squirmed under that fiery stare. "I wanted to officially introduce myself..." 

Gou took his hand, letting him know he wasn't here alone, and turned to her brother, shooting him a deadly glare that warned him not to threaten her man. "Seijuro officially asked me to be his girlfriend the other day. We're dating."

Haru's expression immediately softened, his boyfriend all but forgotten. He knew how long she'd waited for this day and how hard it was sometimes to watch her brother be so happy, and she knew he was really excited for her. "Congratulations, Gou. And welcome to the family," to Seijuro, who smiled back, his nerves slowly dissipating. There was a reason why Haru was the best peace maker around, even more than Makoto, who sometimes got nervous in tense situations. 

Rin, however, was not as amused, though he'd probably guessed at their relationship and the reason for this dinner already. He huffed, trying to hold back words, before finally saying, "You'll have to beat me in a race before I give my full approval of this."

Which meant he approved a little, knowing he couldn't stop Gou or that saying anything in his mind would not make her change hers. 

Seijuro glanced at Gou, and she remembered that she'd told him to try to lose gracefully to Rin if challenged to a face off. She squeezed his hand with a small lopsided grin. _Can't be helped._ Gou knew there was no chance that her boyfriend would lose now, not with their relationship being called out as a goad. She'd never actually seen him swim but she was pretty damn sure that he was a sight to behold in the water. 

"I'll be by the swim club tomorrow after hours," Rin told him resolutely, everything already planned in his mind. "You've got access, right?"

"Yeah, I can get the key."

Rin huffed and nodded. "Good." Not like he would have accepted any other answer. 

x

The night went on with no more male alpha dominance crap from Rin; it seemed like the race tomorrow had appeased him for now. Haru pulled out photo books and Seijuro cooed over Gou's round cheeks and pig tails, Haru sharing stories about the girl to correspond with certain photos. Seijuro was enraptured, and Gou watched it all with silent glee. Haru was pretty quiet at the best of times, but he was pure and sweet and it was times like these where his true nature really showed best. 

When it came time for the pair to depart, Haru pulled her off to the side for a moment. "He's really nice, Gou. You caught yourself a good man."

She nodded in thanks, her eyes growing a little wet. She was so glad she had Haru to say the words she wanted to hear from her brother. "I really got lucky," she sniffled softly. 

Haru gave her a hug. "I'll distract Rin tonight, so have fun with your man." 

They both knew Rin would be calling her after twenty minutes of their departure to make sure she was home safe and _alone_. 

"You, too," she grinned up at her friend. "Though I'd wash that apron before you use it again. It smells a little like fish and I think I spilled some broth on it."

"Oh my god," Haru muttered in horror, but they soon laughed it off and walked back to the front entry way, Seijuro sitting in wait for her with his shoes and coat already on. Everyone said their goodbyes, Rin telling her to _call him_ when she got home. She gave him another non-commited hand wave over her shoulder as the couple walked out into the cool night.

"Still nervous?" Gou asked when they were a good distance down the street, sure their voices wouldn't carry because Rin was still watching them from his doorway, Haru trying to pull him inside. 

"No; I was only really anxious for a little bit. I think it went good?" he voiced more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah. I think it went really well. And don't worry about the race tomorrow; my brother likes to talk big but I'm sure you'll kick his butt pretty easily."

Seijuro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her small frame closer to his side. "I'm racing for you, after all. I won't lose."

"Hmm," Gou agreed with a smile, snuggling into his body heat.

x

They reached Gou's top floor apartment in no time; by now the air was palpable with their burning desire for each other. They'd barely been able to keep their hands off each other even while they walked. As Gou fiddled with her keys, Seijuro was silent, as if waiting to see what she wanted, and when she finally unlocked her door, she took his hand and practically dragged him inside with her. 

"You can stay for a bit, right?" By a bit, she meant all night, of course.

She phrased it like a question but they both knew it was more of a statement. The two were itching for some close, personal contact; Gou figured that Seijuro simply never would have invited himself in unless she took the first step, ever the gentleman. 

Before the door even closed behind them, she was in his arms, their lips locked together, feet shuffling as they tried to get as close to each other as possible in the least amount of time. He was already groaning against her lips, tongues darting into the other's mouth frantically. He grabbed at her hair and then two hands came down around her butt, pulling her up towards him in such a rush that their teeth knocked together. Taking a moment to pull back, readjust positions so Gou's legs were wrapped tight around Seijuro's frame, his arms hugging her close to his body and helping hold her up, before they were back at it, licking and kissing and making desperate noises at each other. Her arms came up around his neck and her hands twined into his hair.

Seijuro kicked off his shoes, then reached around to pull off her flats before stumbling into the small living space.  
"Gou?" Seijuro voiced, talking into her mouth as they continued to make out. Gou's tongue darted over his bottom lip, and then she pulled it into her mouth, sucking at it. 

"I want you," she whispered hotly to him in response, and that was all he needed as he made a beeline towards her bedroom. Gou was already shedding her clothing as he carried her, yanking off her knit cardigan and then her shirt, leaving her bra. This one wasn't as fancy as the one from that first night, but she'd still chosen it carefully, wanting him to see. She tried pulling off his tops too, but only got as far as his blazer; they had to work together to get it off one arm at a time. He sat down at the edge of the bed with her in his lap and his tie and shirt were off in a flash, hands moving to cup her breasts and subsequently unhook her bra after a few loving kisses. Her hands were already raking over the flesh on his back, her hips bucking against him as she moaned at his kisses. She could feel his firm muscles working as she ran hands over his shoulders and neck. He was panting, throwing her bra somewhere across the room, mouth seeking out her erect nipples, inhaling her whole areola while he fondled the other breast with his hand. 

"Ahh!" She couldn't hold the loud moan in, tossing her head back as she shuddered. "More!" she begged as she rutted against him hard. It wasn't enough, though, so she pushed off him, panting, ordering him to remove his pants which were obstructing her. He obeyed immediately while she removed her own pants, and soon she was clambering back on top of him, mouths meeting in a heated exchange of saliva and unrestrained noises. Now she was grinding right over top of his crotch, only their underwear keeping their skin apart, and she could feel him swelling as she rubbed herself off on him. "I've had to wait so long for this, Seijuro; I want you to give it to me good tonight. Please," she begged, her voice dripping with seduction. 

"I've made you wait, I'm so sorry." His voice was so deep, lust running rampant between them. "I'm not gonna stop until you can't walk straight tomorrow." 

She moaned into his mouth, begging him to do exactly that. She began fingering herself to show that she wanted him _soon_ , preparing for his giant dick. Realization hitting once again that her fingers were too short, she saw that the answer to her problem was sitting right in front of her, fingers digging into the sheets behind him as he watched her ready herself. 

"Seijuro," she begged, and he looked into her eyes, discerning what she wanted from her heated look. "I need yours."

She yanked out her own fingers as he leaned up, moving his hands into her panties, searching for her sopping opening. As she moaned loudly, his thick digit plunging into her needy hole, he grabbed her hand with his free one, the one that she'd just been using to spread herself open, and he stuck her moist fingers in his mouth, sucking desperately at her juices. She was, in equal parts, shocked and completely aroused by his actions, and she could feel herself gushing on his finger inside her as he sucked her fingers inside his mouth clean. 

Before she could even ask for more, he put another finger in, swirling them around to try to find her g-spot. It was located easily, his fingers reaching it with barely any effort, and instantly she was moaning and bucking against him, begging for more, more, please Seijuro, and he obliged her happily. 

When he released her wrist to wrap an arm around her back to steady her, she lowered her hands, pulling down his underwear to expose his giant member. He was really hard and hot as she took him in her hands, having spit on them like he'd shown her before. When she wrapped her small hands around him, he jolted forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck, sucking in air as she began to pump her hands up and down. "Oh, damn. Gou, the things you do to..." His breath was hot and heavy against her skin as he panted, digging fingers deeper into her, sinking in another one to do back for her what she was doing for him. 

"A-ahh, fuck!" she moaned. 

"Gou, Gou, I want you." He looked up, eyes pleading. "I can't wait any longer."

When she nodded, silently telling that she felt the same, he removed his fingers and she scrambled up to remove her soaked panties. 

"I wanna ride you; can I?" she asked him in a rush as he yanked off his own under garments, her eyes locking on his dick. Ah god, she'd almost forgotten how thick and long he was; his head was already leaking with pre-cum. 

He looked so excited by the idea of her on top of him that he nodded his head so hard that some of his hair shook loose, hanging lazily against his sweaty forehead. He looked really fucking good like that, she thought. "Condom?"

She grabbed one from her bedside table and told him to lay back, relax, she'd put it on for him, and his dick twitched eagerly as he leaned back on his elbows to watch her. 

It took a little bit longer for her to work the thing on, but he seemed to be enjoying watching and feeling her. She added a little extra lube for good measure before climbing back on to the bed, straddling his hips, sitting up a little to give him a good view while she adjusted his cock to enter her. She'd been masturbating with him almost every day and had even gone to buy herself a toy in the next town over to try to stretch herself out for him. And at this moment, as she was lowering herself unto him, she was really glad she's done that. Not only because it was going a little smoother than their first go at it, but the look on Seijuro's face, eyes bugging out, as she took him in in under a minute was so worth it. 

"Damn. I'd be jealous if I didn't know that you were at home alone every night," Seijuro murmured seductively. "Did you buy a toy?"

She nodded as she slowly began rocking her hips, moving up and down on him. 

"I feel like I've corrupted you," he let out a short laugh which turned into a moan halfway through. "Fuck, babe."

He fell back, hitting the mattress with a thump, grabbing her hips to help her with her rhythm. 

"Faster?" she asked.

"Ye...ah..."

She began rolling her hips faster, and when it still seemed she couldn't move quite how he needed, he held her down and began thrusting up into her. "A-ahh!" Her moan was so loud she was thankful she had no neighbors as he bucked up into her, reaching deep. She closed her eyes and placed her hands flat against his core, feeling his abs strain as he pushed his hips up and down, setting a fast pace. 

"Sei...ju...rooo!" 

"I've got you," he huffed as he dug his fingers into her hips, beginning to pull her down as he thrust upwards, and the movement had the desired effect as she yelled in ecstasy. She could feel her body quickly climbing towards an orgasm, shuddering with delight. 

"I'm... gonna... cum! Sei-" The full force of it hit her mid-sentence. The sound of her climaxing only spurred her boyfriend to gyrate faster, hitting her as deep as he could. 

"Cum for me, Gou," he begged her, watching her face as her body spasmed. "You look so delicious when you cum."

"Mmm... Seijuro-" 

When her orgasm ceased, she fell against his chest, all of her strength flying out of her body with the last waves. They lay still like that for a moment, but Seijuro was still rock hard inside her. 

"I'm sorry," she gasped out in short breaths. "I have no stamina... I guess..."

But he didn't respond, just wrapped hot arms around her sweaty body, holding her tightly as he shuffled into a sitting position. Her head lolled against his shoulder and she gave him a soft kiss on his neck. He gave her a soft purr of approval as he laid her slowly and gently unto her back, still inside of her. "Is it all right if I continue?" he asked softly as he leaned over her, legs folded underneath her spread limbs. 

"Mmhmm," she nodded with a warm smile, giving a squeeze with her pussy to ensure him she was fine.

"Mm, Gou," he responded, nuzzling at her neck, sucking at the skin there to form tiny hickies. "You're not allowed to be this adorable. You're a fucking crime."

She giggled and wrapped arms around him as he began to move again inside her, going slow to start. "Only for you."

"Good," he moaned out, his hips speeding up slowly until he was slamming into her, sending her mind reeling. She barely heard him when he huffed out, "Just stay with me forever."

His orgasm came soon after that, and she opened her eyes barely enough to see his mouth stretched out in a wide "O", hips stuttering against her frame. When he was done, it was his turn to collapse to the bed next to her. 

He threaded his fingers though hers, pulling her close to him as they lay soaked in sweat and bliss. 

A thought had crept into her mind while he'd been cumming inside her, into the condom, that she really wanted to feel him spill inside her, feel it fill her up. She'd never even thought about it before, but she should get herself some birth control pills. She considered telling him that now but remained silent; in a few weeks, she'd surprise him with bare back birthday sex. She grinned at the idea and buried her face into his chest. 

"Good?" she asked him softly as she felt his heartbeat settle back to a normal rhythm and his breathing slow. 

"Mmhmm. Always."

"Me, too. Really good."

He kissed at her forehead. "You looked really hot riding me."

She smiled, looking up at his face. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I did," he responded, catching her lips for a slow burning kiss. "I like everything you do to me in bed."

"Mm," she murmured happily. 

Moments of comfortable silence passed until Seijuro called her name, pulling her away from him a little so they could look each other in the eyes. 

"What is it, Seijuro?" she asked shyly. His eyes locked with her and refused to let them go, his gaze serious.

"I love you."

She gasped. This was the first time... Silence blanketed them as her brain tried to catch up to her heart, which was pumping like crazy. 

"Wha-?" she finally managed to sputter out, as if she hadn't heard him clearly.

"I love you." His eyes were burning with a passion she'd never seen to this magnitude before. "I've fallen in love with you. I fell in love the first moment I saw you at your shop and I really thought I'd never be here." He laughed a sort of deprecating laugh.

"Wha-?" she asked again, even more shocked. "You thought... with me... that'd you'd never-?" Her train of thought and words were so broken but somehow he knew just what she was trying to say. 

"You're really hella' beautiful, you should give yourself _way_ more credit. The way your eyes sparkle, and your soft hair, and you smell really great all the time, like something I wanna call home, and your smile is the most dazzling thing I've ever seen." She was turning red but he didn't stop. "Your personality is so killer too. I swear you could kill me with just a few words. And sometimes you get this look in your eyes and I just wanna kiss you. It's really very overwhelming to be around you sometimes."

"In a bad way?" she finally asks when she finds her voice. Tears are threatening to fall.

"No! No. Like, overwhelming because I have so many feelings for you and I just wanna tell everyone that you're my girl, make sure the whole world knows."

Now she's sobbing as all of his words hit her all at once. "I love you too, Seijuro, so much. I'm so lucky- I don't know how this happened." She's grabbing at his neck, trying to kiss his skin and tell him all her feelings at the same time, and it's not really working. He takes her face in his big strong hands that she loves oh so much and kisses her tears away, more and more streaming down. "I've never- been this- h-happy- in my life," she sobs. "I don't- don't know- what I did- to deserve you."

"I ask myself the same thing all the time," he says, and soon they're both laughing, Gou's coming out in spurts between sobs. "We're both idiots, huh?"

"Yeah," she gurgles out between a half laugh/sob. "I'm glad we're idiots together."

"Me, too," he nods, cupping her cheeks to kiss her wet lips. "This whole crying thing is kinda turning me on, too," he jokes, and if he was trying to get her to stop crying, it worked. She swatted at his arm. 

"Stop being so fucking cool," she grinned up at him, her smile still a little wobbly from her crying.

"Never," he responds with a kiss, drawing her body back to him. 

"Good." Her arms wrap around his warm body and she's really, really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nasty for these SeiGou sex scenes, I hope you guys are enjoying them too. I really wanna add a lot of kinky stuff but I feel like I should probably keep it "Wholesome" lmao. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little short but it had a lot of content and emotions and I'm pooped.
> 
> EDIT 12/19/17: Proofread and added a little bit of detail. I'm working on the next chapter and will have it up soon. Sorry for the pause in daily postings!  
> EDIT 12/28/17: Edited formatting.


	7. First Swim

After a bath together, now clothed in merely underwear, they snuggle under the covers of Gou's bed. 

"I've got work early in the morning," he'd told her, but that didn't mean he was leaving now. 

They both had to wake up in a few hours, but they would both probably sleep way better in each other's arms. Besides, neither of them were ready to part from the other yet. 

"Are you nervous about your race?" she was asking as she twirled slow circles into his forearm, which was wrapped around her chest. 

Kissing the whorl at the top of her head, he responded with a, "I'm pretty confident I'll win, especially if you're there to watch me."

She smiled softly. "I'm excited to see you swim," she whispered as he snuggled into her neck, breathing in her scent. "I'll bring you a drink as good luck and come over as soon as I close up the shop."

"You're the best," he murmured back, his voice soft and sweet. 

After a moment of silence, peacefully spooning against each other, she asked with some trepidation, "What did you think of Haru? I feel a little bad for springing him and my brother's relationship on you like that." 

She turned her head a little and watched Seijuro's face as he answered. He gave her a small, soft smile before starting. 

"I was a little shocked, I'm not gonna lie, but it's not like I'm against it or anything. I think Haru's a great guy and he seems to have a good grip on Rin's reins," Seijuro responded, his face screwing up a little when he thinks about her older brother.

Gou just laughs a little and simply says, "I'm glad you liked him." 

They talk softly for a bit longer, but soon both of them are drifting off to sleep, the last thought in Gou's mind being that she wanted to sleep like this forever.

x

The first thing Gou noticed before she opened her eyes was the warmth around her body and the strong arm under her neck, supporting her head. Next was that familiar scent she loved so much, and then she could hear his soft breathing above her. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a view of strong pectorals and she realized that sometime during the night she had rolled over to her other side so she was facing her boyfriend. She was scared to move, knowing she'd probably wake him, but she needed to know what time it was. Slowly, she craned her neck to get a glimpse of the clock on her bedside table, but before she'd even moved her head enough to face the ceiling, she felt Seijuro stir under her, mumbling sleepily as he exited REM sleep. 

She turned back to him and his eyes cracked open a slit. His golden irises looked almost black as he met her gaze. 

"Mmm?" he mumbled, confused. When he tried to pull his left arm up to rub at his face, he was stopped by her head laying on it. 

She gave him a few more moments to wake up before mumbling happily, "Good morning, Seijuro."

His eyes focused on her once again, opening to slowly let in more light, and a slow grin crept up on his face. "Hey, beautiful."

She began to blush and quickly buried her face in his chest. "I like waking up with you," she hummed.

His free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Me, too," he whispered with an inhale of her hair. "I like sleeping next to you, too."

"Mmhmm," she piped up in agreement. "What time is it?" she asked after a moment.

"Almost 5."

"Ahh, crap!" She shot up. "I need to start making the pastries for the cafe!"

"I don't have a lesson until 9, want me to help?"

She looked back at her boyfriend laying in her bed, on her pillows, and she was sure she saw an angel. His hair was ruffled from the sleep and he looked mega adorable. "Could you?!"

He sat up now, pulling her back to him. "Ofcourse." 

He gave her a slow kiss on her lips, both of them savoring the taste and feel, before they got up and began to dress for the day. 

x

There was something so nice about rolling out of bed and being able to walk down a flight of steps to your job, and it was made ten times better when you did that with your boyfriend in tow. He held her hand the whole way down to the shop and only let go when she needed to unlock the back door of her cafe. 

She reached for her apron, digging to find an old apron Seijuro could use; she found an old purple one from when the shop first opened. It was a little small on his large frame, the outcome very much a sight she drank in and stored away in her memory banks. It was ridiculous how good he could look in practically anything. She was sure he would have rocked that pink apron of Haru's like a Greek god; with a blush, she added a mental note to maybe search for a similar one for her tall boyfriend.

Chigusa shuffled in a few minutes later, greeting Gou and giving a thumbs up to Seijuro when Gou explained why he was there, before grabbing her own apron. All three of them set to work, Gou explaining small steps along the way as Seijuro mixed large bowls of flour and sugar, beating in eggs and butter, his powerful arms working hard under the sleeve of his shirt. She almost burnt a batch of muffins because she became so mesmerized. 

They finished everything in record time and Gou opened her shop at 8, lines of customers already waiting outside. Seijuro, now sans apron, sat in a corner of the shop with a fresh-out-of-the-oven muffin and his cup of vanilla frap that she'd made for him a few minutes earlier. He had offered to help behind the counter until the morning rush died down but she'd heartily refused, plopping the warm muffin and cold drink in his hands and giving him a loving shove towards the empty chairs. 

"I don't make enough money to pay you to work for me," she had told him as a joke, but the truth was she'd probably be way too distracted with him behind the counter, hearing his voice, being able to smell his cologne. Plus, he'd probably reel in way more customers than her staff could handle; she was not oblivious to the looks he got from other women whenever they went out. 

The hour went by smoothly, and Seijuro came to give her a kiss at around 8:45 before heading out. 

"Thank you so much for all of your help!" She squeezed his arm and pulled him in for a hug. 

"It was really fun. I'm glad I could help out a little." In her ear, a little softer, he whispered, "Seeing you working in that apron turned me on a little."

"Oh my-" but she didn't finish her sentence because he pulled back and gave her a deep kiss. 

"I love you. I'll see you tonight."

She simply nodded, her breath stolen by the handsome hunk as he dashed off to make it to the swim club in time. 

"Seems like things are going very well for you," Chigusa sidled up to the stunned girl after Seijuro left. 

"Yeah," Gou breathed out, feeling her cheeks heat up. "He's so great, Chi."

"I'm happy for you. Did the dinner go well?"

"Mmhmm!" Gou proceeded to tell her all about it. The shop was nearly empty now, save for a few customers finishing drinks and books at a few of the tables. 

"Are you nervous for him?" her friend asked after she told her about Rin's challenge.

"No. I know he'll do great," she grinned at the other girl, very confident. 

"Good," Chi replied with a chuckle. "I hope he knocks your brother down a peg."

Gou chortled. "One can hope."

x

It was almost 7:30 by the time she locked up the shop, waving goodbye to her best friend as they went different directions. Gou ran upstairs to change out of her work clothes quickly, donning some jeans and a hoodie, and headed out the door again with her keys, phone, and dinner and drink for Seijuro in hand. 

She practically ran to the swim club and was out of breath by the time she reached the front door. When she pulled it open, hot, wet air hit her, along with the smell of chlorine and the sounds of excited children. Seijuro had told her the last lessons ended around 8, so they must just be wrapping up now. She wandered inside, feeling nostalgic as she walked through the corridors to the pool area. Another glass door greeted her and she peeked through it. The view was limited, so she pulled it open and entered the space, padding in on bare feet, having deposited her shoes in the guest lockers by the front door. Loud voices and water splashing thrummed against her ear drum as her eyes roved the space. 

She spotted him almost immediately and she had to tighten her grip on the door handle. He stood on the right end of the pool, his long legs bare and muscular. He wore a white track jacket that reminded her of the Iwatobi jacket she'd sported during her high school days, and underneath the hem of the barely zipped jacket, she spotted a pair of bright orange and purple speedos. His swim suit choice was sending her mind reeling with dirty thoughts, and she was very thankful for the jacket that hindered most of the sight. She wondered for a hot second how he fit everything down there into such a small attire piece. She was sure there was more than one mom sitting on the sidelines even now, eyeing him up. 

Damn, he looked really good. And he was all hers, she thought as she moved towards the benches to sit with the parents and siblings waiting for lessons to be over. She shot a glance at every lady whose eyes seemed locked on the tall form by the pool, shooting them something akin to "back off, bitch" looks, but none of them paid any attention to her.

"Gou?" a voice called out. She knew this voice very well; her head swiveled until she located the tall boy it belonged to. 

"Makoto!" She moved quickly to step up and take a seat next to him. "Waiting for Ren and Ran?"

He nodded, still shocked to see her here. "You?" he asked when he found his voice.

Gou had always thought Makoto was the most adorable of her brother's group of friends. Their relationship wasn't as strong or deep as her and Haru's, but she'd always really respected and admired the brunet boy. 

She inclined her head towards Seijuro, indicating that she was here for him. 

Apparently Makoto had not heard anything about this from either of his childhood friends, because he practically shouted, "Really?!", making several of the moms on the bench turn their heads our way. 

"Are you dating Mikoshiba-san?!" he asked in a slightly quieter, but still semi-loud voice, and she grinned a cheeky grin at some of the ladies who frowned at his words. 

"Yeah," she responded to the shocked Makoto. 

"How long?" he stuttered. "Rin and Haru never tell me anything!"

"A few weeks. Those two just found out officially last night though, so I'm not really surprised."

"Haru mentioned you had a date a few weeks ago, but he didn't tell me who it was with or how it had gone."

Gou grinned up at him, not able to keep her happiness from showing through her eyes. 

"I'm happy for you, Gou-chan!"

"Thank you," she responded, suddenly feeling shy.

A shrill whistle sounded through the air and kids piled out of the pool. The lesson was over, and Seijuro greeted all the children and their mothers as they walked up to collect their offspring.  
She couldn't help smiling as she watched him interact with his students, giving high fives and encouraging words about lap times.  
Most of the kids were unfamiliar, but two in particular caught her attention, standing a little taller above the other kids, and she instantly recognized the Tachibana twins. After the two said bye to their coach, Ren and Ran joined Makoto at the bench, greeting Gou with big, huffy smiles. 

"Wrap yourselves in your towels and put on your coats!" Makoto told his siblings before turning back to the red headed girl. "I'm sorry I have to run off like this, but it was nice catching up with you!"

She nodded in agreement. "Stop by the coffee shop sometime! I'll treat you to a large coffee and pastry."

"Your pastries were always the best. I look forward to it," he responded with a big smile as he herded his brother and sister off to the locker room to collect shoes and bags. 

"See ya!" the twins shouted at her. 

Seijuro had spotted her as Makoto walked off, flashing her a smile, but he had been caught by one of the more insistent moms. She could tell from his minute eyebrow twitches that he was not enjoying the conversation, practically begging for someone to save him. Taking her cue, Gou stood and padded over, trying not to fall on the slippery tile. When she reached him, he glanced at her again, ending the conversation with the woman with his eyes locked on Gou. 

A pair of eyes swivelled in her direction, and she swore the lady shot daggers at her with her eyes. Gou simply cleared her throat, gaze never leaving her boyfriend's, and soon enough the woman grumbled goodbye, dragging her child off behind her. 

"Thank you," Seijuro whispered to her as he pulled her in for a hug. "How was work?"

"Good, the same. You?" she answered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Long," was all he offered with a sigh, and she had seen enough in the past few minutes to know what he meant, so she didn't press it. "Having you here now makes it better, though," he added, squeezing her to affirm his words. 

"I brought you some dinner," she told him as he walked her back to the bench, hand-in-hand. 

"You're a blessing," he told her as he sat down with a heavy sigh, Gou taking a seat next to him as she pulled out a small bento box from her hoodie pocket and patted the lid of the frappucino she'd left on the bench. 

"It's not much, just some leftovers I had in my fridge," she explained as he opened the lid, licking his lips. 

"Looks yummy," he told her appreciatively as he dug into the rice. "Thanks, babe."

"Mmhmm," she responded, her hand mindlessly rubbing against Seijuro's bare thigh.

"You look really good in a speedo," she commented, her eyes hooded as she glanced up at him, her voice soft and low.

"You're doing things to me, Gou, and we don't have time before your brother gets here," he yelped as her hand snaked up farther on his leg. 

"Later?"

"Yeah," he responded solidly, his voice a little husky, his eyes locked on hers, so many emotions running amock between them. "Later."

"In the speedo?"

"If that's what you want," he mumbled into her mouth after leaning down to kiss her. 

"I do," she told him, giving one last squeeze to his thick thigh. "You do know that speedo and half-zipped jacket don't help with the moms."

He groaned. "I've always worn this! It's what I'm comfortable in. I don't know why those ladies won't give up. They flirt so incessantly."

Gou couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think you realize how attractive you are." Her eyes roamed his body and then his face. "Those women know what a catch you are."

"Well, it's too bad, cause this catch has already been caught."

They grinned at each other, exchanging a few more kisses as he finished up his dinner. The pair was so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the two other presences that had joined them, until one cleared his throat. 

Seijuro pulled away, head whipping around to find Rin and Haru standing a few feet away. Rin was scowling, his eyes alive with competition for their impending race, Haru smiling very slightly at the whole scene. Gou's boyfriend coughed, trying to cover up his embarrassment at having been caught by the brother, but Rin was already turning towards the pool, stripping his clothes off as he walked. 

Haru watched him go, a look in his eyes very close to lust as his boyfriend lost most of his clothing, and Gou had to roll her eyes, though she knew she would have that same exact look on her face when Seijuro removed his top. 

Haru caught her eye roll and gave her a mocking cough as Seijuro unzipped and took off his jacket, handing his whistle to his girlfriend. 

"Yeah, yeah," Gou muttered, her eyes glued to the tall, barely clothed frame. Haru just chuckled as she joined him by the edge of the pool. 

"I wonder if I wore Rin out enough last night," he said to her in a joking tone.

"Ew!" she grinned back at him, giving his arm a playful punch. "Though I doubt it would matter much anyways." She was feeling very confident in her boyfriend's skill.

Seijuro and Rin, after having stretched and determined the specifics of the race, each grabbed a respective diving platform of the two closest to the pair of onlookers. Gou blew Seijuro a kiss before the two got into position, placing goggles firmly over their eyes. Rin pulled back the straps of his goggles as he'd always done, snapping them into place, shark teeth grinning at the taller boy. 

They would be swimming butterfly, two full laps up and down the pool. 

Seijuro's whistle was around Gou's neck, and she lifted it up to her lips after the two racers gave her nods to confirm they were ready. The shrill sound broke through the pool area and Seijuro and Rin flew through the air, their forms beautiful as they dove into the water at the same time. 

Rin was the first one to come back up to the surface of the water, arms extending out, treading powerfully at the water, but when Seijuro joined him, he was just as far ahead as the other red head was. 

Haru and Gou watched in rapt attention as the pair of swimmers were neck and neck for the first part of the race. When the turn came up, however, Rin made tighter movements and was turned around a split second faster than Seijuro. But Seijuro made up for the time difference and sped ahead of Rin with his long arms and legs. It' was mesmerizing to watch him in the water; he looked so at home, and the way his body moved was breathtaking. Gou barely remembered to blink.

Another turn, and they had one more full lap to go, but Gou could already tell who the winner would be. 

Suddenly, a voice beside her yelled, "Faster, Rin," and when she looked over, Haru was clenching his fists by his side, his eyes glued to his boyfriend. Haru had never looked even half this determined when he'd raced Rin, but suddenly there was a fire in his eyes and Gou was a little taken aback. 

Not to be outdone, however, she shouted, "Come on, baby, you're doing great!" 

They were now in the last leg of the race and, spurred on by the shouts of their other halfves, they were both using every bit of their strength to pull at the water, push their bodies forward faster, faster. Rin was catching up to Seijuro and Gou was almost worried, but then they were at the end of the pool and Seijuro was pulling off his goggles and whooping, fists pumping in the air. 

It had been so close, but Seijuro's fingers had touched the pool wall first. 

Haru helped his sore loser boyfriend out of the pool as Seijuro clambered up the stairs beside him, picking up Gou in one fell swoop and lifting her feet off the ground in a tight hug. She congratulated him with showers of kisses as Rin cursed behind them, Haru soothing him and telling him it was _so_ close, he did a really great job. 

When he finally set Gou down again, Seijuro turned to his race partner and extended a hand to shake. Rin took it and conceded that Seijuro had won fair and square. 

"Treat her well," he glared daggers at the taller boy. "I swear, if you hurt her, it will be your last day on Earth."

Seijuro nodded, knowing very well that Rin _would_ end his life, but he assured him that he had nothing to worry about. 

"Good," Rin murmured under his breath, releasing Seijuro's hand and stepping up to his sister. "If he hurts you, you better tell me, you hear?"

She nodded, matching his fierce stare with her own. After a moment, his eyes softened a little, and very uncharacteristically, he leaned forward, placed a soft kiss against her forehead, and told her, "Congrats, sis. Be happy, okay?"

She nodded again, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you, onii-chan," she sniffled, grabbing his hand to give it a squeeze. 

"'Kay," was all he said, apparently already feeling emotionally drained from the one sweet moment, and him and Haru shuffled off to the entrance. 

Gou and Seijuro waited until they heard the outer door shut behind the pair before leaping into each others' arms again.

"You did so good! You were beautiful in the water," she cooed up at her boyfriend as he held her firmly against himself, stroking her back as he nuzzled into her neck. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief that it was all over, that he'd finally been accepted by Rin, and kissed softly at Gou's collarbone. 

They stood like that for a while. When he finally released her, he took her hand and led her to the changing area, opening a locker in the staff section with his name etched on a small placard. He pulled out a plastic bag from a store she knew Rin and Haru frequented and handed it to her. "Put this on while I go lock the door and turn off some lights real quick."

"Wha-?" she began to ask him in confusion, but he was already gone. She peeked inside the bag and found a navy blue swimsuit inside. 

With mounting questions, she stripped her clothes off and donned the slim suit. It fit her perfectly and she had to wonder how Seijuro had guessed her size so well. 

When he came back in, hallway dark behind him, his eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Looks very good. I'm glad it fits well. I picked it up during my lunch break and had to guess at the size." With a mischievous grin, he added, "Ready for some private nighttime swim lessons?"

He picked her up, an arm around her back and one under her legs, carrying her back to the pool. His skin was starting to dry and he felt warm against her exposed flesh. 

He set her down at the edge of the pool and climbed in first, turning to extend his arms towards her. She hesitated for a moment, but he smiled at her encouragingly, flapping his fingers to indicate it was all right, so she closed her eyes and stepped forward, jumping a little into his arms. 

Her feet hit the water, breaking the surface, panic rising up in her. But he caught her quickly and slowly lowered her the rest of the way into the water. Her toes didn't touch the bottom, but he held onto her and she to him, fingers digging into his biceps in fear as water lapped at her chest. 

"Sei-" she began, her voice trembling a little.

"I've got you," he murmured to her, strong hands holding her waist steady. "Kick your legs a little. Feel how the water moves."

She obeyed, her legs moving back and forth in the water. It took a little more effort than any of her childhood friends or boyfriend made it seem, but soon she got used to the drag of the water on her limbs. She released his biceps, leaving behind ten crescent moon shapes on his arms, and touched the surface of the water carefully. She swished her hands back and forth, feeling the water rush over her skin. It felt nice; she could see why Haru loved this so much.

"I'm gonna grab your hands and we're gonna practice some leg kicks," Seijuro told her, asking silently if she was all right to move on to this step.

She gulped and nodded, lifting hands a little too quickly out of the water to once again grab at his arms. She wrapped her small hands around his forearms and flexed her muscles in fear as he removed first one hand from her hips to grab at her elbows, then the other. But he was strong and he held her steady like she weighed next to nothing; she should know not to worry with him by her side, but her heart was pounding in her throat and fear was bubbling up inside her. 

"Seijuro," she whispered with trepidation as he lowered her deeper into the water, until her chin was dipping in just a little. 

"I've got you, just trust me." His grip on her arms tightened. "Straighten out your body flat with the surface of the water. Good, now stretch your arms out."

The first time, she swallowed a whole mouth of water and began coughing it up as she tried to do as he told her too, and he pulled her back in, holding her against him until she calmed down again. 

"I'm good," she told him. 

She was a little more prepared the second time as she stretched her body and arms out as he prompted her to do so, and this time she remembered to hold her breath when her mouth made contact with the water. 

"I'm gonna walk you out to the middle of the pool now, okay? Start kicking your legs."

The feeling of the water running over her body and her muscles working as she kicked at it were exhilarating. They went through several techniques and by the time Seijuro called an end to the lesson, Gou was able to hold herself buoyant in the water.

The tall red head collected her in his arms again and walked back to the corner of the pool, showering her with praise and kisses. She was huffing and grinning up at him; she felt like she could probably take over the world now. 

When he stopped moving, she hooked her legs and arms around his waist and kissed him. His arms moved to cup her butt cheeks and he pressed into her kiss, tongues darting out between locked lips. 

He thumbed at the edge of her swimsuit as he trailed kisses down her neck. With his teeth, he grabbed at one of the straps of the swim suit and dragged it down off her shoulder, exposing more skin for him to nibble and kiss at. The club was dark except for the pool and locker room, and now she noticed that only half the lights in the pool area were still on. The atmosphere was peaceful and still, the low lighting helping them both get in the mood. He lowered her hips and pulled her towards him until she could feel his growing bulge, hard and warm against her. He was still nipping at her exposed shoulder and she was letting out soft mewls that echoed around them like a tiny choir of lustful sounds.  
"Seijuro," she breathed out, running her hands into his hair. 

"Let me take you home tonight," he murmured into her skin. "No one's home at my place. I wanna devour you in my bed."

A shiver of anticipation trilled up her spine at the thought of going to his house, seeing his room, sleeping on his mattress where he'd spent many nights dreaming and masturbating to her. 

"I would love nothing more," she whispered into the shell of his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, but it was getting a little bit too long to add another sex scene to it ;) You can look forward to that in the next chapter!  
> I think I'll end it after that one or the next one, but either way, this story is probably coming to a close soon. I have other ideas brewing in my head that I really wanna write and I'll be starting a prompted writing challenge soon with a friend. I'll probably post some of those stories too ;)  
> Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying my writing. Kudos and comments are always cool :D
> 
> EDIT 12/28/17 - WOW this chapter was kind of a hot mess, but it's proofread now, with all the correct tenses used throughout -sweats-. Thanks for bearing with me as I slowly format and edit my works. Those who got through this story before I did any of this, y'all are troopers! Also, thanks to those who've left comments and kudos, it really means so much to me to know that there are people who are enjoying my writing! <3


	8. First Ring

Never had either of them dressed as quickly as they did when they made it out of the pool and into the locker room in record time. Seijuro turned, yanking on his track suit, not bothering with removing his wet speedo, while she stripped out of the sopping wet swim suit. He wrapped her up in a towel he provided her and helped her dry off, before she dropped it to don her undies, jeans, and hoodie. And just like that, they exited the swim club, Seijuro turning off the rest of the lights and locking all the doors on their way out, and they ran the rest of the way to his house. 

By the time they reached the front door, Seijuro digging in his pocket for keys and only breathing a little harder than normal (he ran every morning or night), Gou was so out of breath that her vision was going white along the edges and she was doubled over, trying to gulp large lungfuls of air in. Seijuro unlocked the door smoothly, and when she showed no signs of being able to move a step further, her legs like jell-o underneath her, he lifted her up by the hips and carried her into the house. Her chest was still heaving and she inhaled mouthfuls of his home's smell: there were a lot, but mixed in there she could smell his familiar scent, and slowly she began to relax, breathing easier. 

He carried her past a neat living room and kitchen, to the stairs, which he took two at a time with her still in his arms, before finally reaching a half-closed door on the second floor. He nudged it open with his big toe, dropped his bag to the floor and set her down gently on his bed.

"I'll get you a towel and something hot to drink," he told her, giving her a meaningful glance before begrudgingly leaving her alone. 

Gou had regained some air in her lungs, but her legs still shook from the effort and she fell onto her side against his comforter. His smell wrapped around her like a soothing blanket, and she buried her face in his duvet. This was where he slept every night, where he'd spent hours talking to her on the phone. Her eyes roamed around his room as she lay still, listening to Seijuro somewhere downstairs, making tea. 

His room was what you could call an organized mess. There were sports magazines and diet manuals all over his desk; if this was his childhood home, she could imagine a smaller him leaning over it, studying away for exams, writing out training regiments for his team. Clean clothes sat atop his dresser, dirty clothes overflowing in a hamper beside it. His whole room just felt like him, smelled like him, and she was almost falling asleep because it felt like she was home when he came in carrying a steaming mug and fluffy towel. 

He kneeled down before her as she righted herself, placing the mug in between her cold hands, and with the towel, began meticulously drying her wet strands. She closed her eyes as he massaged her scalp, enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair, his warm body close to hers. 

She didn't linger much longer to enjoy those calming sensations though, because she was still aching for him. She leaned forward suddenly, lips meeting with his in a moist clash, nothing but desperation as they locked lips. He took the mug from her, placing it on his bedside table without removing his mouth from hers, and then began to quickly disrobe her. Underneath her hoodie, she was completely naked, her bra stuffed in the pocket of her sweater, forgotten, and he began lapping at her chest with his warm tongue as his hands moved down to rid her of her pants and undies. While he did that, she worked at his jacket zipper, pulling it down with little patience, revealing sculpted pecs and rippling abs. 

Their hands were all over each other, moving, never lingering long in one spot in a fiery desire to feel and touch it all. She stopped briefly after his pants came off, him standing now, and admired his full majestic growth in the tiny speedos. The speedo was strained, trying to hold fast against an ever-expanding dick, and she leaned forward with hot breath and wanting lips to kiss at it. His speedo tasted like chlorine, so she gave one last memorizing glance before pulling the waistband down. He yanked the small swim suit off the rest of the way and now they were both stark naked, and he was climbing up on to the bed with her. 

A violent shiver shook Gou from the lingering cold of the fall air and her wet hair, so Seijuro yanked up his comforter, snuggling them both underneath it to try to contain their body heat. He was a lot warmer than her, and she sidled her body up to his, reveling in his heat. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him, and their lips sought each other out again. 

He felt so good against her, and she was already moaning before a hand even slipped down between her thighs. He was whispering her name reverently, ravenously devouring her lips and tongue, and she couldn't get enough of him as she grabbed at his back, pulling them as close as possible, shuddering at the sensations of his skin on hers, his hands on her body. 

"Mm, Seijuro-!" she whined up at him as they gasped a moment for air. 

He was still chanting her name, begging her to give him everything. "Gou, I want you, I need you."

And she was digging her nails into his skin, panting, "Yes, Seijuro, me too. Please take me."

When they were beginning to sweat under the covers, he yanked them off and hastily repositioned her body so that she was facing his feet, her knees leaning into the bed at either side of his head. She was a little confused at the new positioning until he grabbed her hips, yanking her down onto his face as his tongue flicked out to tease at her most sensitive parts. 

She let out a loud, unrestrained moan, back arching, before quickly diving down to return the favor to him. He was almost all the way hard, his cock standing at attention, nearly bumping her chin as it twitched when her breath hit it. Tongue out, she began slowly kissing and licking at his leaking head. She sucked at the small slit at the tip of his cock, savoring the saltiness of him. 

Thinking off all the lusty moms at the swim club who'd flocked needily around her man, she huffed angrily. "You're all mine," she told him before hollowing her cheeks and taking him in halfway in one go. 

Whatever his reply was going to be, it got swallowed by an inhale of breath, and then she was pushing her crotch down onto his mouth, grinding against his lips until he began licking again. He spread her butt cheeks apart and fingered her sopping pussy, nibbling softly, giving kisses to her little nub as she moaned around his cock. Slowly, slowly, she took him in deeper until her lips were touching a patch of scruffy orange hairs, her throat working around his swollen member. He was moaning now too, breathing heavily against her wetness as he lapped up her juices that were flowing out. 

He mumbled something like, "You taste so fucking good," as his tongue, not getting enough, dug inside of her, scraping around to collect all of her in his mouth. 

She could feel him grow hot inside her throat and suddenly, he was pushing her hips up, grabbing at fistfuls of her hair to yank her head off him. 

"Gou, I'm gonna cum soon. Quick," he growled as she shuffled around to face him, his hands digging blindly for something. He found the condom in record time, ripping the packaging open with his teeth as she stroked softly, teasingly at his dick. Together, they wrapped the latex around him, and she didn't wait a moment longer to stuff him inside her aching wet insides. 

They both let out loud moans as her moist walls clung around him and he sunk in deeper, as he filled her to the brim, until she felt stuffed and oh, so happy. Gou let out a sigh of ecstasy as her boyfriend leaned up, wrapping strong arms around her small frame, finding her lips again with his. 

They rocked against each other like that, moans swallowed up by the other as their hips bucked together in a smooth, fast-paced rhythm. Everything but the two of them was forgotten. 

"Seijuro, tell me," she begged in between kisses, moving away from his lips to nip at his jawline with her teeth. "Tell me you love me, you need me."

His breath was ragged as he held her close to him, feeling her need thrum through her body under his hands. "I love you, Gou. I need you. You're the best thing in my life, I need you with me. Forever, Gou. Please stay with me forever."

"Yes, always. Forever and ever," she gasped back at him, his lips moving to suckle at her neck and collarbone, leaving tiny love marks all over her shoulders, claiming her as his own. "I love you so much, Seijuro."

"I love you too. I swear I'll treasure you for all my days." 

His words were filling her head until she could think of nothing else but his promises, his husky voice, his needy hands and lips on her skin. 

His lips left her skin and pulled back a little, slowing his rhythm to a dreamy, loving pace. She tried to pull her mind free from the blissful haze as her eyes found his gaze. 

"You're so beautiful, Gou. As long as you need me, I'll give you anything you want. Please be selfish; tell me what you want."

She was nodding at his words, repeating them back to him because she felt the exact same way. "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, Seijuro. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"I have something for you," he whispered against the shell of her ear, his voice filling her whole body. She seated herself fully on him, sheathing him completely inside her as they stilled and he leaned over to his side table again, digging for something else. 

A small red velvet case sat snug in his hand as he sat back up, and her mind spun, trying to grasp at what it could be. 

"I know this might be a little untraditional, or maybe too traditional, but when we started planning the dinner with your brother, I wanted to get something for you, for both of us. Something to show the world that we belonged to each other, something I could give you when your brother gave us his blessing."

Her mouth was now fully gaping open and her inside were trembling. He popped open the lid to the little velvet wrapped case and inside sat two matching silver bands. "They're just the cheapest ones I could find at the jewelry store in town, and I swear I'll get you a better ring later on, but for now, I just wanted this to show that you're mine, and I'm yours."

She reached out, soft finger touching cold metal, as she stared in awe. A matching ring set. She pulled out the smaller of the two and fingered it, unsure of what to really do, her mind stuttering like a broken record on his words. 

He put the case down on the bed and took the ring from her, fingers grazing lovingly against hers, lingering for a moment, before he took her right hand in his. "One day I'll get you a ring for the other hand, but for now..." 

He looked up at her, his eyes locking with her, his gaze serious but soft, and asked once more, "Matsuoka Gou, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded vigorously, her hair shaking and small tufts escaping to lay against her forehead. He placed the ring on her fourth finger and then brushed aside her bangs. He gave her a kiss, all of his feelings portrayed in a soft touch of lips, and then he whispered, "Your turn, my love."

She took the other ring, loving how her hand looked with her new addition as she reached down, and once again, their eyes locked, hers a little moist. "Mikoshiba Seijuro, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he whispered soft as a breath, and she slipped the ring onto the corresponding finger on his right hand. 

"Don't ever take it off," she told him seriously, tears wetting her red cheeks. "Especially at the swim club."

He lifted her chin up and gave her a long, sweet kiss. "I promise." 

Their kiss deepened and, as if they suddenly remembered they were still joined together, they began moving again, slow and long pulls, quickly gaining speed until they were hot and heavy again, panting each others' names as they orgasmed together. 

They collapsed onto the bed like that after riding out their tear-jerking orgasms, Seijuro slipping out from between her legs to turn her around and fit her perfectly against his body. He stretched his hand out and she interlocked the fingers of their right hands, the two silver rings gleaming together in the light of the moon peeking through the curtains. 

"Do you like them?" he whispered against the shell of her ear, and she nodded. 

"Thank you." 

She knew she never needed to be worried about Seijuro and other woman, but the rings were given with such perfect timing. 

"How do you always know how to soothe my fears before I even have them?"  
"  
Why, were you worried about those moms?" he said with a low chuckle. 

"I wasn't worried about you, but I just wanted them to back off. It was a little bit insulting to watch them be so forward when I was right there. I was so frustrated that they didn't _know_." 

She turned in his arms, snuggling her cheek against his chest as his arms wrapped around her back. "I wanted them to just know, to smell me on you. Oh my god, that's so embarrassing to hear out loud." She covered her face with her hands as she turned red from ear to ear.

"I feel the same way all the time."

"What?" she asked in shock, her eyes shooting up to look at him. "With who?" No men had ever hit on her, aside from him.

"Don't you notice some of the guys that come into your shop? The way they linger and say your name and watch you."

"Wha-?" she was flabbergasted. 

"I knew you had no idea, but it made me really glad that someone else hadn't stolen you before we'd even met."

"I would have never-!" Seijuro was the only man she'd ever looked at _like that_.

"I know, and I feel the same about you. But it's still annoying to watch those men be so shameless." Seijuro's arms tightened around her, lips pressing to her scalp as he whispered, "So promise me too that you'll never take that ring off, especially in the shop."

She could do nothing but give a jerky nod, her cheek pressed flush against him. "I promise."

Tension left his shoulders and he sighed. "Good. I love you so much, babe."

"Me too," she murmured softly back. 

x

It took her a moment to locate herself when she opened her eyes. They'd fallen asleep at some point in the night, cradled in each others' arms, and now she had no idea where she was. 

She lifted a hand to rub at her eyes when the sun caught on a glint of metal on her finger and memories came rushing back.   
"Oh," she whispered happily, admiring the metal circling her slim ring finger. Seijuro stirred in her arms and began kissing her face before he even opened his eyes. 

"Good morning to you, too," she giggled as he pecked her all over with his soft lips, claiming every inch of her face.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked her in between kisses to her eye lids, and she nodded. "I had a dream about you."

"Me? What about?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it was a really good dream." 

He beamed down at her, his smile almost blinding. "Every time I've slept with you, I've had the best dreams about us."

She blushed. "I don't know if I dream, but I sleep really well in your arms."

"That's good, too," he said with a kiss to her lips. "Hungry?"

She nodded. 

"Let me make you breakfast. Do you like French toast?"

"Mmhmm!" she responded enthusiastically. 

"Good," he said with a soft laugh, the vibrations rumbling against her chest, and this was one of her favorite feelings in the world. He unwrapped himself from around her and stood up, going to rummage through piles of clean clothes and drawers. He found a shirt and clean boxer briefs that he tossed to her, before pulling on a pair of briefs and short shorts for himself. She giggled at the beautiful sight of his slightly exposed thighs and upper body as she scrambled into his underwear and shirt under the covers. 

"I figured I should give you some fan service in return," he murmured seductively as his eyes raked over her body. "It's really a crime how beautiful you look in anything."

She padded up to him and wrapped arms around his bare waist. "You, too." 

He leaned down for a kiss before taking her hand to lead her down the stairs.

x

They were halfway through making breakfast when the front door slammed open and a voice yelled, "I'm home."

Seijuro's eyes shot wide open, a glance thrown at his girlfriend, before muttering an angry, "Fuck," under his breath. He stormed out to meet the newcomer in the hallway, motioning for Gou to stay.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were at Ai's?"

"Yeah, but he got called in for an early shift, so I had to leave." A pause, and then, "What are you hiding in the kitchen?"

"I'm not-!" Seijuro began, but the other voice cut him off. 

"You never make French toast for yourself. So who's here?"

There was a gasp and then a scuffle. 

"It's that girl you told us about, isn't it?!" the smaller voice was demanding, and it was no use for Seijuro to try to deny it anymore. "Why won't you let me meet her?" the other boy whined. 

"She's not fully dressed!" Seijuro finally shouted, exasperated. "Plus, we have the same type!"

"Ooh," the other voice crooned. "You're worried I'll fall in love, maybe steal her away?"

"You don't stand a chance in stealing her, but I know you! You'll fall in love and be such a pest!"

Gou was slowly putting two and two together. Was this perhaps Seijuro's younger brother? He'd only mentioned him once, in passing, as if trying to hide the younger sibling's existence. She chuckled at the exchange. 

"Let me meet her!" the younger brother whined. "If you're gonna keep this girl around, I have to know who my future sister-in-law is gonna be!"

A smack and a scolding from Seijuro. "Momotaro!"

The one called Momotaro squealed and cried out abuse. 

"Restrain yourself," the older boy finally uttered, and then there were footsteps headed towards her, one set faster than the other. A boy around the same age or maybe a bit younger than her rounded the corner, eyes bright and roaming, looking very much like a smaller, bubblier version of her boyfriend, who stalked in after the other, throwing her an apologetic look. 

"Ahh, are you the girlfriend?" Momotaro asked, running forward and grabbing her hands, shaking them enthusiastically. "You really are cute! My name's Momo!"

"Oh," Gou stuttered, shocked by how excited and bouncy the smaller Mikoshiba was. "I'm Gou."

"Gou, Gou! I love it! I like her, Sei!" called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I knew you would. Now back off my woman."

Gou blushed at Seijuro's words, which Momo noted with a wink before backing off. Then he began babbling to her, inviting her for dinner, telling her about his beetle collection and his best friend Ai and his swim club records and all the trophies he'd ever won and-

It would have gone on and on unless Seijuro put a stop to it, which he did by pulling Gou to his side with an arm around her waist and shooing his brother off with a wave. "We're on a date; go entertain yourself somewhere else."

"Yeah, yeah," Momo complained as he sauntered off, "It was nice meeting you, Gou-san!"

"Sorry about him," Seijuro apologized as he let go of her waist, moving to flip a piece of toast. 

She snuggled up against his arm, refusing to let him go too far. "That's all right. He seems nice. Wish I'd been wearing more clothes," she said with a soft giggle. "But it can't be helped," she added before he could utter another apology. "Like he said, I'm gonna be around for a while, so I would have met him eventually."

With that, he pulled the pan off the hot stove plate and turned to wrap her in his arms. 

"I'm glad you're gonna be around," he grinned down at her coyly. 

The kiss they shared was long and sweet and lingering. 

"I'll be around for a long while," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope ya'll enjoyed it and hopefully it didn't seem to rushed in the end.
> 
> EDIT 12/28/17 - Once again I want to apologize for the hot mess this chapter and all the ones before it were, but everything is edited and hopefully has the right formatting now. If you finished the series, please let me know what you though or leave me some kudos maybe?   
> I truly love these two together and I hope that shone through a little in my writing :D


End file.
